Violent Teens and Space Boys
by YinYangHeart
Summary: ((Being Revised/Cleaned)) GAZR Rated M for future chapters. Summary: 8 Years have passed. It's senior year in Hi Skool, and Gaz is really starting to get pissed over Dib's alien obsession.But what happens when her anger causes her to blurt out something she'll regret? And an alien notices?
1. Abnormal Day For Gaz

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just my story...**

**I've been reading a lot of Invader Zim fan-fics, and I've had this idea eating my**

**brain, so I decided to do a little something just for the heck of it. Not sure where this**

**will go yet, but hopefully some place good.**

**Note: Zim (looks) 18, Dib is 18, Gaz is 17, and Gir is...I have no clue.**

**Reviews are loved, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Abnormal Day For Gaz<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The day started abnormal like every other day for Gaz. As always, her older brother Dib would rant about his next plan for exposing the alien Zim, while on their way to Hi Skool. Throughout the years, nothing has really changed between the two male teens, which was really starting to get to little Gaz. Scratch that, Gaz wasn't so 'little' anymore. As the years passed onto high school, Gaz had grown to be an average beauty. She was not too skinny, and not too fat. She had well toned muscles and curves in all the right places, while her violet hair had grown to surpass her shoulders. She had even grown out her bangs, which now covered over one of her eyes. As for her clothing, she now wore a dark purple tank, with a black webbed shirt on top, and a skull choker around her neck. Also, a short black goth skirt with black and purple tights and long black leather boots to match her short black leather finger-less gloves. Not to mention, thanks to her actually focusing on skool work, she managed to surpass her classmates and skip a grade, which in truth, shocked Dib. After a long morning of classes, Gaz was happy to finally hear the lunch bell ring and head over to the cafeteria, a "Goth of the Month" magazine issue in hand. She grew out the games.<p>

In the cafeteria, Gaz sat with her brother like always and read her magazine while taking few bites of her homemade sandwich. She jumped when suddenly hearing a fist slam onto the table near her. She simply rolled her eyes and went back to reading, but too late, Dib knew he had her attention.

"Just look at him Gaz…..sitting there, plotting his next move like always!" She heard her brother hiss.

She growled in annoyance, but secretly raised her eyes from her magazine and looked at the table in the far side of the cafeteria. There, as always, sitting alone, was Zim, calmly poking at his untouched food. In truth, Gaz always wondered on how Zim also managed to change over the years. He had long surpassed her brother's height when they entered hi skool, and he had even gain muscle. She had to admit, the alien was breath taking in more ways than one. Even if he still wore the same stupid wig and contacts.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard her brother scream into her ear, "GAZ! I'm telling you…we need to sneak over to his house tonight and set up another camera in his lab. He somehow managed to find and destroy my last one…but this ti-"

"Enough Dib! You're starting to give me a headache!" she yelled, which unintentionally grabbed the attention of the others in the cafeteria.

"But Gaz, if we don't do something to protect ourselves from THAT" he yelled, pointing a finger at the confused looking alien," he's going to enslave us ALL!"

Gaz's eye began to twitch from her anger that was building up. "And from what I've noticed, he's been doing everything BUT that for the past 8 years Dib! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Zim has out grown this 'taking over the world' thing and decided to just live like a normal person, huh?"

Dib stared at her with shock. "Are you insane? He's an alien! His sole purpose is to enslave us while his leaders DESTORY our planet! He's a monster!"

At this, Gaz finally had enough. She slammed her hands onto the tale and gave her brother a cold demonic glare. "Enough for fuck sake! This shit between you and Zim has been getting on my last nerves! I don't know about you, but Zim has done nothing to me, or anybody else! So will you just shut the fuck up and LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Without warning, she picked up Dib's unfinished lunch tray and slammed it onto his head.

Her scream echoed throughout the skool. Gaz stared at Dib's open mouth shocked face, smashed food slowly oozing over his glasses. She had then realized the scene she pulled and began gathering her stuff. She could feel her cheeks growing warm as she bolted out the cafeteria doors. Even after she left, the room stayed silent for a few extra minutes before whispers and giggles took over.

At the far side of the cafeteria, a green skinned alien was staring at the cafeteria doors while rubbing his chin in amusement. Soon, he too gathered his things and left, but not before snickering at his enemies sister's handy work.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked...please leave Reviews.<strong>


	2. Curse You Zim

**Just revising and cleaning a few of these chapters. ^ ^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Curse You Zim<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Lunch had ended hours ago. Gaz now sat at her desk for her last period, silently taking notes as the teacher gave her lecture. Ironically, sitting next to her was none other than Zim, only his attention was far from the lecture. His head rested on his hand as he stared at the violet haired teen next to him. Though he would never admit it, he had always admired the dark spirited female. And the fact that she was the only one who never made fun or gave him a hard time on this planet, made him feel…happy somehow. And after what happened in the cafeteria, questions began to pop into his head, questions the needed answers. And he wanted those answers now. When he saw the teacher turning away and writing on the black board, he leaned toward her.<p>

"Hey, Gaz-human!"

Gaz looked up from her notes and turn to look at Zim, "what? Hush up, I'm busy!"

Both then heard the teacher cough, "all talking is to be done after class!"

Zim waited a minute or two before leaning over again and saying, "Damn it you female worm-baby! Zim is trying to ask you something..will you meet me after class?"

"No! Now will you shut up? You're going to get me-!"

"A-HEM! One more word and I'll have you both out in the halls!" warned the teacher.

Gaz was now starting to get ticked off, why was Zim talking to her in the first place? He never talks to anyone…especially her. She then felt something hit her head and she turned to give Zim a death glare. But in return, she saw him giving her a, what she described to be a sadistic smile. "Will it kill you to listen for just a sec?"

"No! But I guarantee IT will kill YOU!"

Both then jumped when a ruler suddenly slammed onto Zim's desk. "Miss Membrane! Zim! Since you couldn't wait for the class to end to have your little chatter, I will see you BOTH in detention after school!"

In shock, the violet haired teen's eyes widened after hearing those words come out from the teacher's mouth. In all her years, she had never received a detention. And now, she finally received one. And all because of the freaking alien sitting next to her. She slowly turned her head, giving the green skinned teen a very cold stare. But for some strange reason, he was giving her a simple triumphant smile that practically screamed…victory.

Gaz snarls and grits her teeth together, "Curse you Zim**…..CURSE YOUUUUUUUU!**"

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of these chapters might actually be short, but I've had a few readers ask me to make<strong>

**them shorter, so this is just a little try out. **

**Anyway, enjoy and review please!**


	3. When Sparks and Desks Fly

**Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to it's proper creator. ^ ^**

* * *

><p><strong>When Sparks and Desks Fly<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set, yet Gaz still remained in class. Opening and clenching her fists, Gaz gritted her teeth as she hissed. "I cannot believe I'm stuck here…in detention," she glares at Zim, "and it's your fault!"<p>

Zim simply scoffed as he ignored her, at the same time, he played with a weird looking watch wrapped around his wrist. "Don't blame me female worm-baby, because you brought this onto yourself. You should have listened to Zim—"

Gaz slams her fist on the desk, interuppting him, "Bastard! I do blame you!"

Both suddenly jump when heavy books are slammed onto their desks. "Quiet! No talking in detention! Is that not the reason you're in here to begin with?" The teacher then leaves to go sit back at the front of the class.

Again, Gaz grits her teeth in anger. "Stop talking to me Zim! You're getting me into more trouble and if you keep it up, I'm going to personally destroy you!" Zim chuckled, still playing with his watch. This made Gaz shake her head and sigh in frustration, "this is not your first time in detention, is it?" He smiled. Yes, thanks to the Dib-worm, both had ended up in detention at least twice a month, and Zim never liked one bit of it. He couldn't stand being in the same room as the Dib, but for some reason, he found being in the room with the Dib-sister to be…extremely different. Zim smiled once again, and then pressed something on his watch. In a matter of seconds, something shot out from it and hit the teacher right on the side of her neck. "Oh! Oooooh…" her head soon falls forward and lands face first on the desk.

Gaz gasps and runs to the teacher's side. "What the hell did you do?" she yelled to the alien while holding up the teacher's head.

"Relax Gaz-human, she's just knocked out. She should be out for about…give or take a few hours." Gaz gently placed the teacher's head back on the desk. Her eyes began to grow dark.

"Hey Zim…..You think she's a heavy sleeper?" she asked without sparing him a glance.

Zim, not noticing the danger, simply chuckled, "It doesn't matter silly little earth-monkey! I used a very strong sedative." Gaz quietly made her way to the closest desk and picked it up effortlessly before whispering, "good." Zim laughed, "you mean INGENIOUS! Besides, how else was Zim suppose to-! AAAAHHHHHH!" Zim quickly jumps out of the way to avoid being clobbered by a desk he saw flying towards him. He rolled until he was on his back and yelled, "ARE YOU INSANE?!" He screamed once again when he saw a very pissed off looking Gaz stomping towards him, another desk in both hands.

Zim trembles on the floor, both arms covering his face, in hopes of shielding himself. The violet haired teen soon stops a few feet away from him and then holds up the desk over her head.

"You have 12 seconds, Zim, to explain WHY you so BADLY wanted to talk to me!"

"Reframe from crushing Zim's skull and I'll tell you!" Gaz growled, Zim grit his teeth and waited for the painful impact. But none came. He then flinched when he heard something hard hit the floor next to him. Seeing it was the desk, he let out a sigh of relief and wiped the alien sweat from his forehead._ "Thank Irk.."_ he thought with a small smile.

Once Zim was back on his feet, he began dusting his pants clean._ "Filthy germ infested floors"_ he thought bitterly before straightening himself up. Across the room, Gaz went to lean on one of the untouched desks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well? I'm waiting" she spat.

Zim clears his throat and finally decides to put on a serious face. "Zim simply wanted to ask the Gaz-human why?" Gaz raised a brow at the odd question.

"Why what?" she spat again.

"Why did you stand up for Zim?"

Gaz straightened up and sighed. "What are you talking about?" Now she sounded aggravated.

"In the cafeteria! When the Dib-shit was spouting out all the negativities and lies about Zim….you stood up and defended…me" said the alien, lowering his voice a little.

The room fell silent. Gaz said nothing as she stared at the tall green skinned teen. She knew she might have been a little noticeable during that skeptical of hers. But she had hoped that Zim hadn't seen or heard any of it._ "Guess he did.."_ she thought to herself. Already she could feel her cheeks growing warm, which caused her to quickly look away in hopes of hiding it. "D-don't be stupid! I wasn't sticking up for you….Dib just happen to have pissed me off to my limit" she assured. Zim stared at her before slowly lowering his eyes down to the floor.

"Ah…I see" he said softly, which in truth, surprised Gaz.

_"Weird….d-did I..just hurt his feelings?"_ she thought as she watched Zim go and sit at a random desk.

More minutes passed in silence. Throughout this whole time, Gaz has done nothing but stare at the alien teen._ "Mmm, he really has matured…both in mind and body"_ she thought with a soft giggle. The giggle did not go unheard, but Zim still said nothing; he only looked up at the female earth-baby. He didn't think the giggle actually came from her, until he saw something more shocking than anything he has ever seen in his life, a genuine smile. His grey colored contacts widened as he watched the smile slowly vanish. He hadn't even notice Gaz gathering her things before he heard something zip close.

"Eh? What are you doing?" he asked.

Gaz threw her bag over her shoulder then looked back at the other teen. "Well, since you knocked out the teacher, I see no reason to stick around here any longer." She heads for the door, but not before looking back to see a dumbfounded looking alien. She shakes her head and sighs. "You're free to come with," with that, she opens the classroom door and leaves the room. It took a few seconds for Zim to realize what Gaz had said. But he didn't have to think twice before grabbing his own things and chase after her.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS!<strong>


	4. A Walk of Doom

**A Walk of Doom**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The sun had finally set long after Gaz and Zim left the hi skool. The walk was silent for both teens, since both had said nothing since they left. But every moment or so, the violet haired teen would sneak a glance over to the alien walking beside her. Her eyes took in his image; from his face, down to his feet. She knew a lot could change in 8 years, but for an alien that came from a race that was meant to stay short, it was a drastic change. Zim had actually surpassed her brother in height; a whopping 5,8" with a lean yet muscular body structure. Gaz had to guess, since being a soldier was in his blood, that Zim has been working out over the years, because he definitely had the fitness of a football jock. Of course, Zim being Zim, he never accepted the invitations to join the team. And along with looks, Zim had also out-grown his invaders uniform. He now wore normal clothing to school. Gaz did notice he did like red and black a lot, and sleeveless shirts no less. This day though, he chose to were a pair of simple black pants with a sleeveless black tank that had "Skillet" on the front, and combat boots.<p>

_"Man…never thought 8 years could change a guy,"_ thought Gaz. But then again, this was no ordinary guy. While secretly admiring the alien's physique, Gaz bites her lip when her eyes land on his well built arms. Her eyes soon gleam with interest. _"Has he always had those biceps?"_ she thought to herself, not realizing the tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

Getting the feeling he's being watched, Zim also sneaked a glance towards the female earth-teen using his peripheral vision. A grin formed on his face when he noticed the human girl staring at his torso. Gaz hears a low chuckle and quickly looks away.

"W-what?" she said.

Zim chuckles again, "oh nothing…I just find it intriguing that the Gaz-human is finding Zim, oh how do you humans say? …attractive?" He wiggles his eyebrows at the last word. Gaz felt her heart skip a beat, but tried to stay calm.

"Pfftt! Yeah, in your dreams space boy! I was actually looking at that huge pimple forming on your shoulder." Zim gasped and checked his shoulder, "Pustulio is back?! Y-you're making it up!" Gaz couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

Gaz soon took a deep breath and looked back at the alien teen. "Besides, look who's talking? I'm not the one checking me out during History and Calculus," she sneered.

"I am NOT checking YOU out!" Zim suddenly yelled.

Gaz grinned when she noticed his cheeks growing a darker shade of green, and then said "I never said it was you."

Zim's cheeks grew even darker. He then went "humph!" and looked away. Once again, silence came over the two teens. Gaz was so deep in thought now. So many questions were starting to form in her head, mainly about Zim and him being on this planet for so long; about him and his so called "mission"._ "What ever happened to the 'conquering of planet earth' thing?"_ she thought to herself while sending the alien another glance. Finally she broke the silence and very bluntly asked, "why are you here?"

Zim was a little taken aback by the sudden question, so he gave Gaz confused expression. "What are you talking about? I'm walking with you and—"

"I mean why are you here on THIS planet?" Zim stared, but he said nothing. Gaz could swear she saw the color drain from Zim's face. Not to mention he stopped dead in his tracks. Gaz stopped as well and looked back at the alien teen. She then said in a soft tone, "Zim?"

He was looking down at the ground now. "I'm here…to conquer this blasted dirt ball of filth! WHAT ELSE?!" he suddenly yelled with a snarl. The sudden outburst made Gaz flinch a little, but she held her ground. She could tell right away he was lying, and for some reason, it was making her angry. "Ok," she crosses her arms over her chest, "cut the crap, Zim. It's been 8 years and you have done everything, **BUT** conquer anything. I'm starting to think you gave up on that shit long ago!"

Zim gritted his teeth while clenching his fists. "What do you know? Taking over a planet is not exactly an easy task,** especially when you're on your own!**" He then turns away, a sign of aggravation starting to show. "I take my missions very serious, you human worm-beast!" Gaz stayed quiet, simply staring at the other teen's back. It's been a while since she has seen Zim act like this, it actually brought back memories._ "Just like old times,...wait..what does he mean by, **on his own**?"_ she thought while lifting a brow in confusion. Of course, despite the words that came from his mouth, Gaz still didn't believe a word of it. But she has had a tough day, and this wasn't making it any better. So, deciding not to press on and make matters worse, she let out a frustrated sigh and continued on walking. What came to as a surprise to the violet haired teen, was that she soon heard faint footsteps following close behind. This strangely put a smile on her face.

Both teens walked together in silence for another good couple of minutes before Gaz finally stopped and turned toward the alien. Zim was obviously not paying attention because he ended up bumping into Gaz, nearly knocking her over. Of course, Gaz being Gaz, she quickly and firmly stood her ground and pushed him away. "Zim!" She quickly stops and takes a deep breath. "How long are you going to keep on following me?" she asked.

Zim stared, a bit skeptical, but shrugged with a sudden cocky attitude. "I'm not following you! Zim's house just so happens to be in the same direction as yours, female stink-beast!"

Gaz was really starting to get irritated by the nick-names, but she let it pass as she lifted a brow and tapped her foot on the sidewalk. "Oh really? You mean the house we passed a few blocks back?" she said with a smirk. Zim open, then closed his mouth; as if wanting to say a comeback, but could think of none. Gaz chuckled at his fish imitation and turned away. "We're outside my place, space boy."

Zim looked up, and sure enough, they were standing outside the membrane house. Again, Zim's cheeks turned a darker shade of green._ "Tallest damn this sticking female worm—"_ his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard Gaz in a surprisingly soft tone. "So…see you tomorrow, Zim?" For a brief second, Zim felt his squeedily spooch twinge in a strange yet exciting way._ "Sh-she's smiling…"_ he thought. It was was not devious, not evil, or dark. No, it was an actual genuine smile; a smile that made the green skinned teen smile back.

"Yeah….tomorrow" he said softly.

"Heh, good night Zim," with that saying, Gaz turns away and walks up the path-way to her house.

"Night….Gaz," he whispered, not wanting the earth girl to hear him. He was surprised, but actually liked the sound of just saying her name; the way it should be said.

While Gaz was busy unlocking her door, she stopped to take one last look at the alien teen as he walked back down the street. "Damn butterflies" she mumbled, then stepped in the house after getting the door open. By the window near the door, both teens failed to notice a figure that had been watching the whole scene in front of the house. His hand began crushing a can of poop-soda until he heard the door click open and saw his young violet haired sibling walking in. His eyes narrowed in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, another chapter down! ENJOY!<strong>

**Reviews and loved!**

**Again, I don't own anything, only the story.**


	5. Soda and Cyborgs

**Soda and Cyborgs**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Inside her house, Gaz threw her bag onto the couch and pursuit to go to the kitchen. But she was suddenly met with a cold blast of poop-soda.<p>

"KYAAA!" She frantically wiped the soda from her face and looked up to see her brother with a can. Her eyes narrow as she moves a strand of wet sticky hair from her face. "DiiiIIIB! What the FUCK?!" she yelled.

"Hm, you didn't short-circuit. Must be a new type model" he said in a calm, yet clueless voice.

"Model? What in hell are you talking about?" she yelled again while taking off her webbed shirt.

"Nice try, but I saw you and your master taking! To think that bastard would go as far as making a cyborg duplicate of my sister!" Dib quickly throws the can to the floor and runs into the kitchen. Gaz growls and runs after him.

"Dib! This is getting ridiculous, and it's pissing me off! If you don't cut this shit out right no-!" Gaz holds her breath when she sees her brother holding a small hose connecting to the sink.

"Where's my sister? If you don't start talking—"

Gaz interrupts, "Dib, I'm warning you" she hissed in a low sinister tone, "I am going to destroy you.** I will tear off your arms and legs, shove them down your throat, then claw out your eyes and shove those so far up your ass that you'll be able to see the BACK OF YOUR TEETH!**"

Dib said nothing, but kept the hose still pointed at her. He then lifted a brow, "eat this you alien cyborg bitch!" He then switched the water on. Gaz let out high pitched scream ice cold water hit her pearly white skin. Chills ran down her neck and spine, causing goose-bumps to start forming. Dib soon shut the water off and stared at the very soaked looking "cyborg". And then, that's when he noticed something a little odd. "Hey….how come your nipples are hard?"

Gaz blushed bright red when she heard those words and quickly covered her chest._ "Yes Gaz…you picked a perfect day to go commando…"_ she scold herself. Gaz knew her body was well toned and that her breast were well perked. So she saw no reason to wear a stupid chest restraint product that pinched and kept her from breathing properly. But she now regretted her decision. By this point, Gaz was now grinding her teeth, clenching her fists and sending Dib a look that spelled death in capital letters. It was then, that Dib's skin color began to fade. Thinking fast, he leaped pass his scary sister and ran for the safety of his room.

**"DIIIIIIB! GET BACK HERE!"**

He heard her shrieking scream from behind, but dared to not stop. He then looked over his shoulder; he gasped when he saw his sister close behind with blind rage in her eyes. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" he chanted as he tried to run faster.

"When I'm through with you, YOU'RE GONNA WISH I REALLY WAS A CYBORG!** SECURITY!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes, a lot of the chapters might be short for this story.<strong>

**Let me know if the chapters are too short though, lol.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Inner Conflicts of an Alien

**Inner Conflicts of an Alien**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>As always, Zim was greeted by a cheerful and hyperactive S.I.R unit at the door of his home. "Hi master!" it screamed happily, and then with incredible strength, tackled its master to the floor.<p>

Zim went down with an "oomph!" before yelling, "Gir! What have I told you about tackling me out in public?" The little robot began to get teary eyed while sitting on its master's chest, which made the alien roll his eyes and pat its head. "Without your disguise?" he added to the sentence. This made the little robot giggle and hug the alien teen's head. Though he would never admit it, Zim had begun to like having the little defect S.I.R unit around; if not as a suitable partner for taking over the planet, then as a good companion. Zim quickly cleared his throat and pulled the little robot off, "Alright, alright..now get inside before somebody sees you!"

Gir laughed hysterically, then jumped out of its master's grip and ran into the house, still laughing._ "Hmm…maybe I should at least install some sort of volume control or something.."_ Zim pondered as he went inside and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Zim shed his disguise and let out a sigh of relief. "How I've been able to wear these all this time amazes even Zim" he mumbled. After giving his little S.I.R unit a chore Zim knew could prove to be difficult and keep it busy, he went down to his main base to work.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Zim went down to his base, yet all he has done is mope around, thinking of her. "GAAHH!" he screamed in frustration while pulling on his antenna, which did hurt like hell.<em> "Mother of Irk! W-why can't I get that Gaz-beast out of my mind?"<em> he yelled inwardly, and then slammed his head on an operating table. It was not long before an image of a smiling violet haired teen appeared, which made his cheeks turn to a dark shade of green.

"Of all the sticking humans…..why her?" Zim's eyes suddenly widen and he sits up. "What am I saying? I shouldn't feel this way for ANY human!" Zim let out another frustrated yell, before throwing whatever was sitting on the table, across the room.

Zim sighed and laid his head back on the table, slowly closing his eyes in hopes of clearing his mind a little with a nap. He then heard little taps and opened his eyes to see his S.I.R. unit staring right at him, literally in his face.

"Master?"

"Aaahh!" Zim jumped back but ended up falling out of his chair. The unit jumped on the table and looked down at its master groaning on the floor. Zim then quickly stood up, towering over the robot and sending it a glare. "Gir! What are you doing here? What have I told about coming down here while I'm working?" he yelled. The little robot simply tilted its head to the side, still staring at his master. Zim's anger soon vanished and was now starting to feel a little creeped out by his robot's stare. "Gir, why are you staring at me like that?" No sooner did he ask, the little robot gave him a big smile and jumped up, hugging the alien's face tightly.

"Awwwww…..master has the lovies!" he screamed.

Zim growled and pried the little robot off, "Gir! Stop it! What are you talking about?" He sets the robot back on the table. The little S.I.R. unit begins laughing again and screams after jumping off the table, "Master has the lovies! Master has the lovies!" Zim's eye began to twitch, but he did his best to hold in his anger. Last thing he wanted to do was make the little robot cry again. It gets annoying when he does, and the cries can last for days. The memories made Zim shiver.

As the robot continued to shriek and chant his 'master has the lovies' chant, Zim was starting to grow impatient and feel weird at the same time. For some reason, hearing his robot say those things was making his squeedily spooch act up again. It was then that the frustrated Irken heard the door bell ring. When Zim looked around to find a clock, he saw that it was already pass 10 o'clock at night.

_"Who the heck?"_ he thought. He then ran over to where the little robot was, and picked it up, "Gir!" The robot soon stopped it's screaming; quickly and surprisingly, it switched to serious mode, eyes glowing bright red.

"Yes master!"

Zim smiled, he loved it when his S.I.R unit became serious. "Go check who's at the door, if it's no one important then you have my permission to…..just get rid of them!"

The robot saluted and hopped out of Zim's grip. Zim watched as the little robot ran to the elevator, got in, and headed up. Once the robot was gone, Zim walked back to his chair, and then sat down with a sigh of relief. He leaned back on his chair, making it tilt, and then tiredly placed a 3 fingered hand over his eyes. "Computer…run an analysis check, what's this feeling I'm going through right now? It's giving me a headache."

A robotic voice answered in a bored tone, "You're kidding right?"

Zim then growled and then ordered, "Do it!"

The computer simply chuckled before doing as commanded. After a quick scanning procedure, the computer answered, "what you are feeling is...anger,confusion, longing, loneliness, desire, lust...**love**?"

Zim suddenly lifted a finger up from one of his eyes and looked up at the screen with percentages. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my O.O'<strong>

**Heheh, reviews are loved. Feel free to point out errors, thank you!**


	7. Gir Got Your Tongue?

**Gir Got Your Tongue?**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Gir happily skipped to the front door and opened it wide. He gasped and smiled widely when he saw who it was. "HI SCARY LADY!"<p>

Gaz didn't even know what hit her until it was death gripping her waist. "Well…I see you haven't changed" she said in a toneless voice. But she did gasped after the little robot released her. The S.I.R. unit then giggled as it ran back into the house. Gaz followed and then closed the door behind her while tossing her duffle bag to the side; course it wasn't until she heard a light 'clang' did she regret her careless antic.

_"Great...hope nothing broke."_ She began looking around and was amazed to see the interior of the house has definitely changed over the years. The scary monkey picute, the couch, and television still remained in the same areas. But the kitchen has been renovated; it was smaller and the toilet was now gone. She then noticed there was now a hallway that had two rooms not too far down. _"Wonder who those are for.."_ she thought sarcastically. "Hey!" she suddenly yelled when she saw the robot digging through her duffle bag.

"Yay! Are we having a sleepover?" he asked, a pair of black panties on his head.

Gaz tried not to laugh, yet the simper on her face could not be easily avoided. As cruel as she wanted to be, she couldn't find it in her to get mad at the little robot. Ignoring his shenanigans, Gaz began looking around again. It wasn't long before she noticed something, or someone was missing. "Hey…where's Zim?" she asked the robot that was trailing after her, dragging the duffle behind him. Gaz heard no answer and so turned around to see why. She then noticed the little robot giving her a strange look. And what was really creeping her out about it, was that he had the biggest smile Gaz had ever seen. "Umm…why are you staring at me like that?" she said.

"You got big…everywhere!" he suddenly screamed.

Gaz all of a sudden felt heat growing in her cheeks. _"You gotta be kidding me…this thing is checking me out now?"_ she thought. True, she hasn't seen the little robot in years, so it would make sense that it should point out her change in figure. But the thought still made her feel weird, which is why she decided to cross her arms over her chest.

"Is that why master has the lovies?" asked the robot. It then began eating the underwear that was on his head.

"L-lovies?" Gaz raised a confused brow.

"Yeah! Master has the lovies!" Again, the robot began chanting while running around the earth teen.

Gaz was now starting to get irritated. When the robot ran by her again, she quickly grabbed him. "Hey listen! I'm really tired right now…so mind telling me where Zim is? Is he even here?" She then placed the robot back down.

"Master? He's downstairs feeling lovey dovey!" he laughed then ran back to the duffle and pulled out something that looked like a huge wine bottle. "

Be careful with that!" Gaz suddenly screamed and took the bottle away. She let out a sigh of relief before digging further into the bag and pulling out 2 wine glasses._ "Better save these while I still can,"_ she thought, then turned to look at the confused robot. "How about I make you a deal? You take me to Zim, and I'll let you play with my duffle…what do you say?" Not even thinking twice, the robot gasped and grabbed her wrist that had the glasses, and lead her to the new man-size elevator._ "Well…least he improved that,"_ she thought, and then looked down at the bottle before hearing the elevator arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA'LL GO! <strong>

**Improved chapters before I upload the new ones.**

**Please review and enjoy, :)**


	8. Drinks for Two?

**Drinks for Two?**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Down in the lab, Zim was still frozen from what the computer had said. His mouth hung open as he held a dumbfounded expression. <em>"Love?...Me?...with a human?..."<em> his thoughts were really beginning to drive him crazy.

"Zim?"

He gasped._ "Oh no! Zim you're losing it! You're starting to hear her voice now!"_ he screamed inwardly. He then felt a hand rest on his shoulder, which caused him to yelp and jump out of his chair and onto the computer.

"Wow, what's got you all jittery?"

Zim shook his head and saw the Gaz-human standing before him in a pair of black sweats and black tank top. In one hand she held the two wine glasses and what seemed to be a wine bottle. One of her brows was up, staring at him with confusion. But not so confused as Zim. "Y-you! What are you doing in my base? Who let yo-" he quickly shut himself up._ "Like I even have to ask that?…"_ he grumbled in his mind. Gaz leaned all her weight on one leg while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to spend the night…what else?" she said bluntly.

It took Zim a little while to realize what the female human just said before replying, "what?"

Gaz shook her head, and then put her hands in the air as if to show she was unarmed, "relax space boy…it's not like I'm here to assassinate you or anything." Course she soon regretted saying this for now the alien had a suspicious look on his face, and was staring at the bottle in her hand.

"Oh really? Then what are you here for…and what's that?" he asked, pointing at the bottle.

Gaz rolled her eyes and went over to lean on a nearby operating table. "Like I said, I'm here to spend the night. I need to get away from my asshole of a brother, that's all you need to know," she said sternly, then straightened up before calmly walking over to the alien. "And this," she said, lifting the bottle, "is Baileys…it's an Irish drink."

When Zim saw her pouring some of the liquid in one of the glasses, he immediately scurried back. "Ha! I knew it! You are here to poison Zim!" he screamed, then narrowed his eyes, "you know I can't drink water!" Gas had known this for a long time. Ever since Zim had used her as an umbrella years back, she had known. But she couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. She slowly made her way toward the alien, trying her best to seem friendly, which was not really her best nature.

"Relax, the best thing you should know about alcohol…it has no water." She then smiled and gently placed the glass in Zim's gloved hand. To her surprise, he actually took it and was now cautiously staring at it. While he observed the drink, Gaz went ahead and poured some for herself. It was then that a thought accord to Zim. "Wait…I thought you humans couldn't consume alcoholic beverages till the age of 21."

Again, Gaz was caught by surprise when she heard Zim say that._ "Since when did he start caring about human laws?"_ she thought. She then chuckled and shook her head before taking a sip from her drink. "In New Jersey you can have sex at 16 and in England you can drink at 16," she looks at him, "does it really matter?" Zim thought for a minute, but guessed that in a weird sort of way, she was right and decided that it really didn't matter._ "But…what's sex?"_ he asked himself. He wanted to ask the Gaz-human right then and there, but instead thought it be best if he just found out on his own later. "Anyway, just try it. I promise you its really good," she assured.

Zim looked down at the cream colored liquid warily. He then closed his eyes and thought,_ "well…what do I have to lose now anyway?"_ With that in mind, Zim slowly brought the glass to his lips. The liquid didn't burn like acid, in fact, it felt strange. A smooth and creamy sensation with a tinge of heat slithered down his throat as he drank. He liked it. Once he brought the glass down from his lips, he could still feel the slight tinge of heat. It lingered for a moment before finally subsiding.

His eyes opened. Bright red ruby eyes met soft brown ones. "G-good.." he mumbles.

Gaz took a step forward. "What was that?" she teased.

"It's…it's good," he groaned. She smiled and grabbed the bottle.

"Told ya.." and with that, she turned away and headed back to the elevator. Before stepping in, she turns to face the alien. "Are you coming? You look like you could use a break," she said in a soft tone.

Zim said nothing, he could do nothing. All he could do was watch her. Watch as she climbed into the elevator, watched as the doors closed behind her, watched as she turned and sent him a wink before the doors fully closed. As soon as the human teen was out of sight, Zim slid back into his chair and looked at the empty wine glass in his hand. "…love huh?" he mumbled, and then takes a deep breath. "Computer, I think…these human emotions are starting to rub off on me." Zim heard the computer chuckle. "I think…you might be right, master" it said in an amused tone.

In the elevator, Gaz was hugging herself tightly as she stared at the floor._ "The fuck was the wink for you idiot?"_ she thought. She then took a deep breath while brushing some loose hair from her face. "Keep it together...it's just one night" she said to herself. She was beginning to think maybe coming to the alien's house wasn't such a good idea. But then again, she really wanted a break from Dib's alien obsessions. And since she didn't really have any friends, Zim was basically the only 'friend' she knew. She sighed and took a sip from her drink. "Here goes nothing.."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Sorry for the long wait. School is back in session, but now<strong>

**that I have my classes down, I should have more time in my hands**

**again. Not to mention I gotta get back to typing up my other stories**

**too, lol. **

**ANYWAYS, REVIEWS PLZ! AND ENJOY!**


	9. Yay Sleepovers!

**Yay Sleepovers!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>It was now past midnight and soft laughter could be heard coming from Zim's 'living room'. Both he and Gaz sat on the couch together, empty wine glasses at hand, an empty Bailey's bottle laying on the floor near their feet.<p>

"Haha! And then "hic" and then...I grabbed your Dib-shit brother's head and said 'I don't care!' and squeezed head first into the portal through his huge ass head and got back here, to your world!" Zim burst laughing while Gaz giggled beside him. Both their faces were flushed, but neither paid it mind. They were too drunk and busy talking about their past to notice.

Gaz took in deep breaths before saying, "n-no way! You actually left him there, just like that?"

Zim gave a goofy grin and nodded his head proudly. "Yep! Surprisingly, your brother made it back as well…but he had to actually turn himself inside out to do it!" Again, the alien bursts laughing.

Gaz still couldn't believe all this happened on a Halloween night years ago. Where the hell was she during this time?_ "Oh yeah…trick-or-treating"_ she answered herself while chuckling a little. For the past couple of hours the two teens have done nothing but drink and talk about past events. Gaz had to admit, this is the most fun she has ever had…with anyone. But it was not long before the laughter began to die down. The two soon found themselves sitting silently on the couch, staring into space.

Finally, it was the alien who broke the silence. "I'm not an invader," Gaz suddenly heard him say. She felt dizzy, but slowly lifted her head to gaze up at the now upset looking alien. His antenna were low, he then sighed and looked toward her. Never had she seen such an expression from the alien. For a second she thought her heart was going to break. Then again, it could just be the alcohol causing these strange feelings.

_"At least, I hope.."_ she thought to herself.

Zim leaned back on the couch so that he was staring up at the ceiling. "All this time…my mission was nothing but a lie," he hissed, "I was too stupid, stubborn, and naive to accept the fact that I was an exile. And my leaders have done nothing but LAUGH behind my back!"

Gaz cleared her throat before saying, "h-how did you find out?"

The alien teen chuckled while a smile slowly formed on his face. "I guess you can say this planet has made me….mature a bit? Last time I contacted my Tallest, they noticed my increase in height. It actually scared them." Zim closed his eyes and brought his hands over his face. "After they sent out the other invaders in the room, they told me everything. From me not only being exiled twice, but to me being a Food Service-drone!"

Gaz lifted a brow, "Food Service-drone?"

He nodded his head. "Sort of like those humans who work at those stupid fast food places…only you're stuck working there, forever." Zim shivers from his memories of working in Food-Courtia. Gaz couldn't help but shiver as well. She could just imagine how it would be, how it would feel to have the same job for the rest of your life. Especially when it has to do with fast food; she would go insane within a week. "After that, they gave me a so called "final warning". They said if I were to ever contact them again, even for replenishing supplies, they would destroy this planet….with me on it."

Gaz widened her eyes slightly, but quickly looked away. "But why? Because of your height?" she asked.

"Apparently…they were afraid the other invaders would see me as the next Tallest, so to prevent that-"

She finishes for him, "they cut off all ties with you and this planet all together."

Zim nodded his head in agreement, but said nothing more. Gaz could sense the room's atmosphere growing negatively thick. Slowly, she reached out and placed a hand on the alien's shoulder. Zim turns to face her and is blown away by another rare smile. It was not long before his own lips stretched, and smiled back. "Y'know…you should consider doing that more often."

Gaz lifted a brow, but kept on smiling, "w-what?"

"Smiling like that…it makes the Gaz-human look more…human?" he tried joked. Zim flinches when he sees her fist reel back, but gets playfully punched. "Shut up!" she half yelled and half laughed.

Both teens laughed together while leaning on each other slightly. Finally catching her breath, Gaz put down her glass wine cup. "Ok, I remember bringing another bottle. So let's hope your little robot didn't find it" she said softly.

Zim laughed while shaking his head, "I'm pretty sure he did."

The violet haired teen stood up, but no sooner, the alcohol reached her head, making the room swirl. Losing her footing, she yelps and falls over. Both teens made an "oof" sound, then all went silent.

Zim had his eyes shut tight due to the pain and weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes while gritting his teeth, but they soon widened when a pair of soft brown ones met his. At that moment, he felt his squeedily splooch do a flip. He could feel the warmth growing in his cheeks; seeing this made Gaz's cheeks grow warm as well. Her breathing began to grow heavy, her heart was racing to the point of hearing drums in her own ears. If Zim didn't know any better, he'd say her face was getting closer and closer still. And for some scary reason, his face was moving towards hers as well. Gaz had no idea what she was doing, but for some strange reason, it felt right.

Both teens were not even an inch apart until a shrieking came out of nowhere, "Why do you guys look like you want to eat each other's faces off?!"

Both of the dazed teens eyes widened, and next thing Zim knew, he had pushed the human female off, sending her over the couch's arm rest. This caused the little robot to laugh histerically. "Gir! I thought I told you to go to bed!" screamed the alien.

"No you haven't….are you making lovies?" the naïve robot then smiled innocently.

Zim's cheeks turned dark green, he then stomped his foot on the ground. "We are NOT! Now go to bed Gir!" he ordered.

Not seeing the humor on his master's face, the little robot sighed, "ok, ok.." then walked down the hall.

As soon as he was sure the S.I.R Unit was out of hearing range, Zim turned his attention back to the human female. "And as for you Gaz-human, you should lea-?!" His words were cut when he noticed the girl was no longer on the floor, but in fact back on the couch, sleeping. The anger soon melted away while his face changed to a soft expression. For someone who acted scary while awake, she seemed so innocent…and beautiful…while she slept. He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tallest help me.." he mumbled. Seeing as there was no other option, Zim went to his room, brought out a blanket from his closet, and headed back to where the sleeping teen lay. Slowly, he draped the blanket over her. Straightening up, he heard little pattering footsteps which caused him to sigh again, but say nothing. The alcohol was really starting to get to him, and he knew it. When he turned his head, he was not surprised to see the little hyperactive robot standing there.

"Is she sleeping over, master?" asked the S.I.R Unit. Zim looked from the robot to the sleeping teen, and then back at the robot.

With a slight smile, the alien nodded his head, "yes Gir." To Zim's surprise, the little robot simply smiled and went back to its room._ "I'm really starting to wonder about his level of stupidity…"_ with that thought, Zim returned to his own room, crawled into bed, and let the sleep take over him.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! So, bloody sorry for this late update. Been real busy lately, hope<strong>

**you all can forgive me. I'm hoping to still finish these stories despite how long it may**

**take. Again, really sorry and thank you for you patience! ^.^**


	10. Rotten Head In The Morning

**Rotten Head In The Morning**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose. Light shown from Zim's living room window; it's rays raining down on the female teen that was still sleeping soundly on the couch. It was not long before the teen stirred and brought an arm up over her face to block the annoying rays of light from her closed eyes. Seeing as this was doing no good, she groaned in frustration while rubbing the sleep from her heavy eyelids. Finally, her bright orbs flutter open. Slowly, she sits up and arches her back while stretching out her arms, satisfied to hear her stiff joints pop.<p>

"Mmm..that always feels good.." she moaned to her inner thoughts. She soon releases another groan from her flexing larynx and reached up to rub her temples after suddenly being hit with a mass headache. "Fucking hangovers…" she grumbled before deciding to finally stand up. The dryness in her mouth called for a huge glass of water; fortunately, she brought some water bottles from home. She knew very well Zim had no form of H2O in his home what-so-ever. But when Gaz looked to where her duffle bag was suppose to be, she remembered something. "Fuck….that damn robot has my duffle.." she sighed.

Seeing as there was no other option, Gaz made her way to the robot's room to see if the little S.I.R unit had taken the bag in with him. Before the female earth teen could even come close to knocking at the robotic sidekick's door, a loud scream caused her to jump and turn towards the alien's room. Without thinking, she slams the door open, only to see the Irken teen tossing around, screaming, while holding onto his cranium.

"Zim?! What's wrong?!"

It was then the alien sat up and gave the female earth teen a hateful glare. "You! I knew it! You did poison Zim! **My head is throbbing and my squeedily spooch is on fire because of your filthy alcohol!** Filthy human Gaz-baby!" He soon groaned after the outburst and fell back into his bed. Gaz then winced when she saw Zim flip over to the side of the bed and released last night's contents.

Releasing a sigh from her lungs, and ignoring her own agonizing headache, she slowly makes her way towards the alien. She sits upon his make-shift bed and leans over to beginning rubbing his back._ "We all have our first.."_ she chuckled inwardly. Her rubbing arm is soon shoved off as the green skinned teen sits back up, wiping his mouth with his gloved hands.

"Damn you and your earth poisons!" he hissed.

She rolls her eyes. "For god sakes Zim, don't be so paranoid…you're just going through a hangover.." she tried to assure. The alien teen hissed once more, soon bringing a hand to his mouth when he felt more bile threatening to belch from his throat.

"Y-you liar!" he coughed.

Again, she sighed and stood up. The dizziness returned to her brain, which caused her to fall back on the bed with a groan.

Zim seeing this, lifted a brow in confusion, his anger slowly turning to concern. "Gaz-human?"

The human chuckled softly while rubbing her temples. "See? We humans get effected too…only I know how to keep my liquor in my stomach.." she joked while lifting her head up to gaze at the alien teen. Zim still had a confused expression upon his face as he stared back. Staring back at those big ruby hued orbs soon brought a tint flush upon the female human's cheeks. Quickly, she looked away and carefully stood up.

"Look, I'll get you something for your head…ok? They'll help your hangover.."

"NO!" The alien interrupted, almost flinging himself from the bed. "No! You won't make Zim take anymore of your filthy earth poisons!" he screamed.

Gaz turned back to face the paranoid space boy. "Zim…it's not poison, it's medicine, it should help.."

"YOU LIE! You filthy human worm-babies are nothing but liars! You're all the same! Always shunning Zim, humiliating Zim, hurting Zim!** YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!**" He blew out.

To say the alien's sudden outburst did not scare her would be an understatement. Gaz stared silently at the now panting male teen, watching as his three digit hands clenching the sheets of his bed.

"Zim…" she whispered under her breath. A feeling of guilt began to slowly spread throughout her subconscious mind, for in a way, his words were true. Throughout the years of her secretly watching the alien teen from afar, she had noticed all the things he's been through, the good and the bad. How even in high skool, the other students from their old skool would still pick on him because of his skin, his odd behavior, or because he was always alone. Back then, it irritated her, but now….now that she was older, and more neurotic, she felt angry. But in truth, she was angrier with herself. Finally, the female teen found herself yanked out of her thoughts when she heard the other teen's voice.

"Get out!" yelled the alien male.

Silently, she stares at him.

"I said GET OUT!" he screamed again, this time slamming a closed fist onto his bed. Zim's violent gesture caused the female human teen to flinch back.

It was then she huffed, "fine! Screw you Zim!" With that, she turned away and left the alien's room.

A strange aching pain pierced Gaz's heart as she stomped through the hall and made her way to the front door. Her hands were balled into fists, she could feel her head beginning to ach worse than before, but stubbornly, she ignored it. Her teeth clenched together when she felt tears threatening to seep through her eyes.

_"Why that HELL am I…"_ her inner thoughts were soon interrupted when a high pitched voice called out to her from behind.

"Hey scary lady! You forgetting this!"

Releasing an annoyed growl from her vocals, the female teen turned, only to feel something solid collide with her face, hard. Within seconds, she saw stars, soon to be followed by darkness and a series of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch! Poor Gaz. 6^ ^;<strong>

**Hey ya'll, srry this took a while. Classes this year were very gut-wrenching. XP**

**Anyway, now that semester is ending, I'm hoping to get my time back and**

**go back to writing my stories. And I mean ALL my stories. w **

**So, happy holidays viewers, and thanks for all the support. Love you all! X3**

**Again, sorry for the long wait.**


	11. Aliens Don't Know Personal Space

**Aliens Don't Know Personal Space**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>Darkness. Nothing but darkness. And the feeling of something wet and cold touching her forehead. Lightly, her lids fluttered as she stirred and slowly began emerging from the said darkness. A soft moan escaped through her soft pink parted lips as she felt someone's head rub at the wet object on her forehead, which she guessed was a wet cloth. <em>"Wait….wet….wet means water.."<em> she thought to herself. Finally, her eyes fluttered open, only to meet with big bright crimson rubies, staring back at her with concern. "Z-Zim?.." she whispered.

A sigh of relief left the male space teen's lungs as he removed the wet cloth. "Gaz…you alright?" he asked, concern still detected from his low, but soft tone. Slapping the cloth on his shoulder, Zim reached over and tried to carefully sit the female earthling up.

"Oooh..what the hell hit me?" she moaned, her hand rubbing over her forehead. Her finger tips brush over what felt like a slight bump._ "Oh that's fucking perfect.."_ she cursed in her thoughts, soon flinching when a small cup was brought to her face.

"Here, drink this.." said Zim.

Without thinking, the female teen took the cup and began downing its contents. Her mouth is filled with bliss as cool water rushed through and slithered down her dried throat. Within seconds, she had finished.

"Gir…threw your duffle at you.." the alien suddenly said.

Gaz handed him the cup back and looked at him with slight confusion. "W-wait, what?" she asked.

"Your bag…Gir threw it at you, and accidentally hit your head.." he repeated.

Hearing this made the purpled hair female chuckle. "You're kidding? Felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks" she joked and felt for the bump on her forehead once more.

"That's because…it was filled with bricks..actually.." said the alien teen with a slight nervous chuckle. The room fell silent after Zim had said that. What felt like minutes later, Gaz finally chuckled once more and shook her head, thinking_ "..of course it was."_

After bringing her attention back to the alien teen, Gaz noticed something a little off, and wondered why she didn't notice it before. "Zim…you have a wet cloth on your shoulder.." she pointed out. Lifting a brow, the said male teen looked to the cloth on his shoulder and grabbed it, only to place it in a bowl full of water that was sitting on a night stand next to the bed. Gaz kept silent, her mind boggling on how she hadn't noticed that bowl either.

"Yeah..I've seen you humans put this on your sick…thought it would help" he said bluntly.

Shaking her head with still a confused expression on her face, she said, "but…it's water."

Zim simply shrugs.

"Zim…you just gave me a cup a water, had a wet cloth on your shoulder…and you were not burning or screaming. Now it could be just the lump on my head…but last I saw, water was like acid to your skin" she exclaimed.

Finally, the alien pulled a snarky grin. "Ah you silly human worm-baby…one thing you should know about us Irkens is that we learn from our mistakes.." he smirked with a smug grin. Lifting a brow, Gaz straighten up and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, is that so? So what? You're telling me that you have been on this planet so long that you adapted?" Zim threw his cranium back and began laughing hysterically. "Psh, no! Basically, I created a type of protection suit that keeps the water from burning Zim's flesh" he laughed._ "Protection suit?"_ she asked herself. "What do you mean? You're not wearing a suit.." she said, feeling a little skeptical.

The green skinned teen caught his breath and wiped a fake tear from his ruby eye. "Silly earth child..I developed this suit shortly after I made my first contact with this cursed skin burning acid you humans call rain. It's made from a glue substance mixed with my own little ingredient and of course a pinch of Irken technology.." he boasted and crossed his own arms over his chest proudly. Deep down, Gaz had to admit she was impressed, but she would never let him know that.

_"Still…that would explain why he no longer feared the rain during PE class"_ she thought to herself while watching the alien teen pick up the bowl and leave the room. Sitting there alone, Gaz took this chance to look around. She was surprised to see Zim's room looked like any other teenager's room, only his seem emptier. The only things that inhabited the room were a bed, night stand, a lamp, a clock showing it was pass noon, and an in wall closet full of dark rock band clothes. _"Heh, never took him for a Metallica fan…maybe I should introduce him to a few songs.."_ she chuckled inwardly. Her thoughts were soon pulled when she heard the room door open and the alien teen coming in. Silently she watched him. Her soft amber hued orbs ran over the alien's masculine figure as he moved about the room._ "He…really has changed.."_ she thought. Warmth began to grow upon her cheeks. As the male extra-terrestrial scammed through his closet, Gaz finally cleared her through and spoke. "Zim…have you ever thought of..just trying to fit in?"

The question stopped the male's actions. In a matter of quick maneuvers he was by the bed's side and nearly in Gaz's face. "I do** FIT** in!" he yelled defensively.

Gaz raised her hands up in her own defense, but a grin was plastered on her lips. "Really? No offense space boy, but green skin, purple eyes and….talking in third person most of the time really doesn't help.." she chuckled.

The male teen narrowed his bright crimson orbs and huffed as he pulled back and slumped on the bed. Gaz almost felt bad when she saw his feelers actually flattening against his cranium. She sighed and tried to specify her words better. "Look Zim…I meant, ever thought of just trying to actually make a living here and not try to take over our planet? I mean…you said it yourself that your 'empire' abandoned you and left you for dead here."

As soon as those words left the earth teens lips, Zim's ruby eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Not sensing the changed tone in the male teen's vocals, Gaz repeated. "I said, why not try to make a living here? What with you planet exiling you and everything, you should jus-" her words are soon cut off with a great force slammed her down into the bed's cushions. She felt another's hands grip her wrists and pin them over her head, forcing a surprised gasp from her lungs. Looking up, her astonished eyes met up with dark glaring crimson. "Z-Zim..." she gasped.

"Silence! Who told you?!" he yelled. Gaz felt herself at a loss for words. She has seen the alien teen angry before, but never like this, and for once in her life she actually felt, dare she say, afraid?

"Zim.." she whispered, "you did…you told me last night."

"You lie! Zim never told anyone anything! Nothing! Especially a filthy human stink-beast!" he hissed. Gaz couldn't help but gasp and clench her teeth as the grip around her wrists tightened.

_"I..I don't get it…he doesn't remember?"_ she asked herself inwardly. Then, something popped into her memory bank._ "The alcohol.."_ she thought. Again, she cleared her thoughts and tried to force words from her mouth. "Zim..it was the alcohol..from last night!" she said to him. He lifts a brow but does not loosen his grip on the female teen. "Don't you remember? Last night we drank…and you told me. You told me everything…your mission, you being exiled, Gir being defective.." he words began to grow softer. And when she felt the aliens grip beginning to loosen, she kept going, "..you being defective…and being made…a food service-drone."

At her last words, Zim slowly began loosening his firm hold on the female earth teen's wrists. Yet still, his mass form still leaned over her, his mind lost in thought. With a soft low tone, he whispered, "Zim…does not remember."

Feeling the alien male beginning to calm down, Gaz sighed in relief. "That's the power of alcohol…it erases the bad memories…temporarily.." she said softly. For what felt like hours, the two teens stared at each other in silence. Finally, it was Gaz who broke the awkward quietness in the room. "Zim..do you mind letting me up now? You're kind of in my personal space.." she said to him with an odd chuckle.

Barely realizing their positions, a sinister grin began to form on the alien teen's lips, revealing his zipper like teeth. Mischievously, he leaned in and said in a low gruff voice, "Oh? Zim does not know what Gaz-human means by…personal space." Seeing him nearing his face closer towards her was causing the warmth to return to her cheeks._ "What am I doing?"_ thought the male extra-terrestrial as he kept leaning in closer. He could feel his own cheeks beginning to grow warm. Their noses (minus Zim's) practically touched.

Gaz could feel his warm breath brushing against her skin as she vocalized in a soft breathless whisper, "Zim.."

Without warning, a loud explosion echoed throughout the house, forcing the two crimson flushed teens apart and gaping at the room door with wide eyes.

"Computer, report!" demanded the still flustered alien teen.

A lazy but audible computerized voice answered, "Uugh…your girlfriend's big headed brother is at the front door.." another loud bang echoed, "..trying to break it down.." finished the bored toned robotic.

Gaz soon growled, "Dib!"

"Wait, my what?!" Before the computer could make another audible answer, the sounds of something crashing, followed be raging footsteps, pounded through the halls.

**"ZIM! What did you do with my sister?!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoowee!<strong>

**Double or nothing for tonight! Hope you guys like.**

**Reviews are loved! **


	12. A Shocking Situation

**A Shocking Situation**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>"Zim! What did you do with my sister?!"<strong> boomed a loud harsh tone throughout the alien's household. Gaz could do nothing but reach up with her hand and pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

_"God damn it Dib.."_ she scold in her thoughts. The feel of a three digit palm brought her back from her thoughts, causing her to look up and make visual contact with bright crimson orbs of calmness.

"Let Zim handle the Dib-stink.." he said softly, but Gaz could swore she sensed an irritation in his tone, as if he was holding back anger. Silently, she nodded her violet hued haired cranium, and watched at the tall alien teen turned away and made his way to the room door. As soon as the door shut behind the male extra-terrestrial, Gaz reached up to feel her cheeks, which were now warm and tinted with a soft shade of pink.

"Wow…th-that face just now…" she whispered under her breath. Never in all her years of knowing the alien teen, has she seen such an expression. To her it actually seemed, dare she say, human?

Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she heard something crashing, followed by someone's shouting. "Zim! Where is she?! Where's my little sister you bastard! I know you kidnapped her!" yelled what sounded like none other than Dib. Gaz could hear a low chuckle just outside the room door, and it was obvious who's grim chuckle it belonged to.

"You stupid earth monkey! You dare break into Zim's house and accuse him of a crime he did not commit?!" the alien practically sneered.

"Look! She wasn't in her room this morning, and she wasn't at school…..which can only mean one thing! YOU kidnapped her!" yelled the obsidian haired teen. No sooner did Gaz hear her older sibling yell, a sudden scuffle and grunting was heard. Next thing she knew, the room door flies open, followed by two masculine figures falling forward and tumbling onto the floor. The female earth teen stood frozen as her elder sibling halted his actions and gazed up at her in shock.

"Gaz?...You're….no…" he practically choked while staring up at his little sister, actually ignoring the alien that was now pinned under him. At first, Gaz was oblivious as to why her brother had such a shocked expression on his face, that is, until she realized the scene she was in. Her shirt was disheveled, hair was a mass, her cheeks still flushed, and….she was still sitting in an unmade bed that belonged to his arched enemy.

_"Fuck…"_ she cursed inwardly.

Seeing the other male distracted, Zim took his chance and literally kicked off his human advisory and scurried to the other side of the room. Dib released a strangled cough as he held a hand over his recently kicked gut. Rising to his full height, he sent the male alien a hateful death glare, his teeth clenching tight. "Zim…just when I thought you couldn't get any lower" he practically snarled and reached for something in his pocket. The male adolescent's words definitely confused the green skinned teen.

"Wait…what are you talking about? Zim has done nothing.." his words were soon cut when something hit his chest. Bright ruby orbs widened as a sudden agonizing scream escaped through the alien's throat. Excruciating surges of electric volts coursed through his veins. His flesh felt as if it was on fire, while his sqeedily spooch churned, threatening to spill whatever contents he had left, out his mouth. His toned frame crumbled to the floor which only caused more pain to spread throughout his insides. Arching his spinal region, his screams echoed through the house; his clawed digits dug deep into the floor he now laid upon.

A wide sadistic grin was now plastered upon the human earth male's face. In his hands was a strange device with long wires that were now connected to the thrashing Irken's chest. Lights sparked and traveled through the wires, sending what look like volts of high voltage electricity into the extra-terrestrial's chest cavity. "You like it Zim? It's a little toy I made…just for you!" he smirked and reached to turn the small dial that was built on top of the device.

This caused the Irken to screech louder and thrash around more. His agonizing vocals were no longer understandable, which lead Gaz to guess he was now screaming in his own alien tongue. By this point, the violet haired teen had jumped out of bed and charged toward her brother. Grabbing his arms firmly, she screamed, "DIB! STOP! He didn't do anything!"

Ignoring her, the said male turned the dial more, which only seemed to increase the voltage on the device. Watching the alien teen's crimson orbs turning dull and pale while his claws carved at the wooden floor, finally caused the female teen's own eyes to widen with worry.

"DIB! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" she yelled and tried to make a grab for the device in her brother's hand.

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than just kill him, Gaz.." he hissed in a low sinister tone that even Gaz found, extremely disturbing. Without warning, she felt something with great force push her back, causing her to lose her balance and slam into the wall not far behind her.

Clenching her teeth from the shear pain in her head, she raised her head, now glaring daggers at her older sibling. With a feint grunt, she staggered back on her feet and rushed out of the room. Dark low chuckles rolled off Dib's tongue as he stared at the pained stricken alien lying before him. "You fucking bastard…who's the weak one now?" he sneered and slowly made his way to the trembling form. Dull hued rubies narrowed as the other approached.

"Stinking….Irk damn …huge-headed human.." the Irken male spat with a strangled breath, "..y-you will feel…ZIM'S WRATH!" Dark violet fluids seeped through his lower lip, due the shock in his body causing him to bite it.

Seeing the fluids, which Dib guessed was the alien's blood, brought him bliss and curiosity. "Wow…purple blood huh?" The teen smirked as he towered over the alien's form. "I wonder what your insides will look like…I'm dying to find out what a sqeedily spooch is.." he mocked and straightened up in order to turned the dial once more.

"NNGH!" Again, Zim arched his back, but grit his zipper teeth in order to prevent himself from screaming. No way in hell he was going to give this filthy human the satisfaction of seeing his pain. Just when he thought his insides were going to burst, a loud crash was heard, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Seconds later, the pain coursing through his body seized and he was finally able to breathe with ease. Zim was deeply exhausted, but delicious tasting breaths of air filled his lungs before his body fell limp. His crimson orbs slowly fluttered open, only to meet up with a pair of concerned looking amber hued ones.

"Zim?" said the owner of those amber orbs with a concerned tone.

The alien teen soon felt his strained form being carefully sat up. "Wh-what did you.." he stopped his words when he looked over to the side and spotted the other Membrane sibling, lying on the floor unconscious with shattered glass surrounding him. The device laid next to the human male teen as well, smashed into pieces. Gaz simply huffed while yanking the two wires that were still attached to the green skinned teen's chest, earning her a surprised yelp.

"I hit him with the Bailey's bottle from last night. His fat head broke the bottle. Too bad it didn't break his skull" she spat and tried to shift the alien's arm over her shoulders to help him up.

Zim held a surprised expression upon his facial region as he was sat upon the bed. His body still ached and his bottom lip stung, yet all was forgotten the moment he felt a soft thumb gently brushing over his bleeding lip, wiping some of the violet liquid away. Dark shades of green appeared on the alien teen's face when he felt the other hand grazing over his chest, which for some strange reason, felt oddly exposed. "Gaz.."

"Your shirt is completely singed.." She cut him off and pulled away. He watched as the human female made her way over to her knocked out brother. Kneeling down, Gaz sighed and felt her brother's head, feeling relieved that she hadn't made him bleed, but still pissed that she hadn't splattered his brains either._ "Crazy psycho…he was actually going to.."_ she paused her train of thoughts, not wanting to even think of what could have happened if she had not intervened. But what did strike her as odd was, why DID she intervened?_ "It's not like I care for the guy….he's technically not considered a **guy**…but then…"_ she huffed and mindlessly punched her unconscious brother's shoulder,_ "..fucking…well it was either save him or this pig-headed idiot going to jail!"_

Standing back up, she heard a voice behind her cough which made her turn around to look at the alien, still wearing his partially burnt shirt. "You…saved Zim.." he said softly.

The violet haired teen waved his words off, "yeah well…don't get use to it." She then felt taken back when she saw the alien teen wearing a sly grin upon his still violet stained lips.

"Heh, Zim knew the Gaz-human found Zim…attractive.." he teased with a chuckle. This caused the human female to flush crimson on her face, but sent the alien an annoyed scowl.

"Get over yourself space boy! I just don't want to have to visit my idiot meat head of a brother in jail if he had killed you.." she said to him while crossing her arms over her chest. Looking back to her sibling, she released another sigh. "I should leave…last thing we want is him waking up and causing more shit.." she said with annoyance.

Zim blinked and looked to the unconscious body before looking back at the female human. "You're…going to carry him home?" he asked with a lifted imaginary brow.

Gaz chuckled and shook her head, "no you dunce….I'm pretty sure he brought his car." She gave her brother's unconscious form a thoughtful look before turning her attention back to the alien. "But… I might need a little help getting him into the car?" she said with a low and slightly sheepish tone. Her brother's figurine might have been less built than the Zim's frame, but he was still too heavy for her to carry on her own.

Blinking a few more times before the question seeped into his brain, the alien nodded his cranium and stood up. "Yeah…just allow Zim to change.." he said bluntly and made his way over to the closet, thoughtlessly discarding the burnt shirt he still had clinging to his frame. Gaz couldn't help but watch as the alien male skimmed through his closet, trying to pick out a descent new shirt.

_"If you ask me…you look better without one.."_ he amber hued orbs suddenly widen while more pink flush appeared on her cheeks._ "The fuck am I thinking?!"_ she scolded herself. She was soon pulled out of her impure thoughts when a voice called to her.

"Right…shall we?" spoke the alien teen.

Within a matter of minutes, the unconscious male earth teen was packed up in the back seat, while his female sibling was now seated at the driver's seat. Gaz tried to keep her heart at a calm pace as the alien was practically leaning into the window, his face only a few inches away from hers. Finally, she spoke, "well…thanks, and are you sure you're alright, Zim?" Chuckling, the green skinned teen gave her an assuring wink, which sort of was unlike him. At least, according to Gaz, it was unlike for the alien teen to pull such a flirtatious gesture.

"Don't worry your silly pig-headed brain, female earth monkey…Zim is INVINCIBLE!" he boasted.

Gaz simply rolled her eyes and started the engine to the vehicle. "Fine…" she fell silent, trying to think of other things to say. It was strange to her. How she wanted to stay and actually keep talking to the demented alien being. But, all she could think of was, "see you at school tomorrow?" Hearing her question, the alien's feelers perked upright. But nonetheless, he soon gave the human girl a smile; a smile that nearly caused Gaz's supposedly black heart to melt. _"Get a hold of yourself woman!"_ she screamed inwardly.

"Yeah…see ya at school…Gaz.." he answered. With that, he pulled away from the roaring vehicle and took a few steps back.

"Right.." she said softly. She then shifted the stick and pressed on the gas. As she drove off, she took a quick glance at the rear view mirror to see the alien teen waving at her. _"He….said my name…by itself.."_ she thought to herself. A warm smile slowly formed from her pink lips while warmth spread over her cheeks._ "God damn it…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Sorry for the wait, visiting relatives over seas and<strong>_  
><em>

**they don't really have high quality internet. But I shall try**

**to post what I have already typed up. ^ ^**

**Hope you all like, reviews are loved! X3**


	13. Freaks of a Feather

**Freaks of a Feather**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>The next day went smoothly for little Gaz. She was not surprised to have gotten an earful from her older sibling after he woke up the next morning. Of course, after some assistance from "security", the annoying big headed male backed off. Unfortunately, it was only temporarily. Throughout the whole day at school, Dib would not shut up about why she was at his enemies' house to begin with. Not to mention why she was in his bed and why she had knocked her own brother out with a Bailey's bottle. Thankfully, she had managed to avoid Dib for most of the day due to either hiding in the school's library, or being in class. She had even spotted Zim wondering around, sending her casual "hellos" or just a smiling gesture from afar. But of course all good things had to come to an end. For her, it would end the moment the lunch bell rang.<p>

Gaz was not really looking forward to lunch time, for once in her high school life. Yet, here she was, strolling through the cafeteria doors; a gothic magazine in one hand, ripe green apple in the other. Once she reached her usual table, she plopped down, flipped the magazine open, and took a bite out of her apple. Glimpsing with careful discreet from her reading material, she spotted the green skinned teen making his way over to his own lonely table. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed her large cranial sibling stomping towards her table. Without warning, a food tray is slammed next to her, which causes her to jump and nearly drop her apple.

"Dib! What the hell is your problem?!" she growled lowly in attempt to keep her voice down.

Ignoring her tone, he simply slumped into the seat next to her and huffed in annoyance. "You want to know my problem? You've been avoiding me!" he practically hissed towards his female sibling. She tries not to let Dib's attitude scorned faze her, so she simply flips a page and takes another bite of her apple. The magazine in front of her is suddenly yanked from her hand.

"Gaz, what the hell is going on between you and Zim?! Why were you at his house?!" Dib's loud vocals had caused a few nearby students to turn their heads. Gaz sent the nosy peers a glare, which made them, turn back away. She sighs and soon turns that glare on her brother.

"Dib! For the hundredth time…nothing happened! We just had drinks, that's all.."

"Don't bullshit me! He can't drink anything! And why were you in his bed IF you were only drinking?! You guys….didn't…" the male teen choked as his facial coloration turned pale from the thought of his only little sister being with THAT monster.

"NO! Ugh, Dib honestly…your demented paranoia attitude is getting on my last nerves!" she warned while pointing a finger at her brother's face.

"But Gaz, he's the ENEMY!" he shrieked.

Finally she had enough. A soft, but annoyed growl rose from the depths of her chest region as she suddenly stood up. Not even sparing her brother a glance, she grabbed her punk bag and left the table. Dib could only watch in shock with a gaped mouth as his gothic sibling casually made her way towards the table belonging to his arched nemesis.

At the said table, the Irken teen cautiously poked at the abnormal colored mush sitting on his tray. _"And humans call this….food?"_ Cringing at his thoughts, he pushed his tray away and shivered.

A shadow suddenly loomed over the alien teen, making him slightly jump and look upwards. He couldn't believe it, but it happened; he felt his squeedily spooch actually flip when he saw the purple haired female gazing down at him. Unable to form words, his mouth simply gaped as his crimson disguised orbs stared back at amber hues.

"Hey…mind if I join you?" Gaz said bluntly. Still unable to form words, the alien male simply nodded his head. Immediately, she pulled the chair back and sat down next to him. Both sat there silently. Only the voices of the other students moving about the cafeteria filled the air. Finally, it was the alien teen that broke the silence.

"So….what exactly are you doing, Gaz-human?" he asked. Finishing her apple, Gaz tossed it behind her, letting out a slight smirk when she heard it make it into the trash bin.

"I'm just trying to enjoy my lunch time…" she answered with what sounded like a bored tone.

"Heh, I mean what are you doing here…sitting with Zim? No one sits with me….aren't you worried what the other earthy worm-babies are going to think of you if they see you sitting with Zim?"

The human adolescent female chuckled once more and sent the alien male an 'are you serious?' face. "Zim….for the past three years of my high school life, I've been sitting with that idiot brother of mine….do you really think I'm going to be effected by switching from one weirdo to another?" she couldn't help but chuckle at her own question when the alien seemed to have a dumbfounded expression upon his face.

"So, you gonna eat that?" She asked and gestured by pointing at the plate of mush on Zim's tray. Zim quirked an invisible eyebrow and pointed at the same mush,

"This? You actually expect the all mighty Zim to eat this filth?! Psh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I was eating humans that had been grinded up into this mush." Hearing this actually made the human female lean forward, her dark purple strands of hair swayed and covered her face as she tried to hold in her outburst of laughter. But still, Zim could see her shoulders trembling, which placed a triumphant smirk on his face._ "So the Gaz-human enjoys Zim's humor"_ he thought to himself, feeling pleased.

"Heheh, that's…quite the scary thought…what's scarier, is that I think you might be right" she giggled. Shaking her head, she reached for her bag and pulled out a small wrinkled bag. "Here…you can have this.." she said while handing the alien teen the crumpled item.

"What's this?" he asked, cautiously taking it.

"It's a bag of chips, or what you like to call…snacks." Curiously, he lifted a brow and looked at the bag of chips. "Don't act like you don't want it…I know you Irkens love snacks.." she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh?" he suddenly leans over a bit closer to the female teen with a snarky grin. "And how is it that you know exactly what Irkens like?"

Innocently, Gaz narrowed her amber hued orbs as if pretending to think of something to say before soon shrugging her shoulders towards the alien male. "Well, there was that time when Tak tried to fill the earth's core with snacks and pass it off as a gift to your leaders.." she said in a mocking 'smart-ass' tone.

Zim raised both his brows, actually feeling a bit impressed. A grin slowly formed, stretching across his face as he nodded his head. "…..Touché human earth child…touché.." he said softly.

A couple tables away, a small group of students sat together and conversed unimportant subjects with each other. One of the girls with light blonde hair turned her head and glanced at the green skinned teen's table. Ever since she had first seen the green child in her elementary skool, she had noticed how he was always a loner and very…freaky. But this was something new to see. She had remembered when the boy Keef had tried to befriend Zim, she had also remembered how Keef completely changed afterwards. He had changed to the point where the he was sent to some sort of insane asylum because all he could see was Zim, all over the place. In the end, the freaky red-head committed suicide, leaving behind a note saying: _"Zim is the bestest friend, ever." _So surprisingly, her brows perked when she saw not only saw someone sitting with Zim, but a girl no less.

"Hey Torque…who's that sitting with that freak, Zim?" she asked the tall and thick bone structured football playing male who sat across from her. The said male looked up from his mush and glanced at the table the blonde known as Jessica had implied.

"Mmm…I think…isn't that Gaz Membrane?" Jessica blinked and turned to look at the table once more.

"Membrane? As in that big headed freak? Dib's sister?"

The masculine male chuckled and nodded his head. "It is her.." he snorted.

Jessica stared at the two teens and laughed, "heh, looks like she finally got tired of one freak and decided to switch…well, you know what they say, freaks of a feather, flock together." Hearing this, the other teens began to laugh with her.

Normally Gaz was the silent and 'minded her own business' type. But apparently, the blonde's little joke had been quite audible. Like a haunted manikin doll, Gaz turned her head and sent the giggle-fested group a horrid death glare. The moment her narrowing dark amber hued orbs landed on them, they all went silent and turned away. Oblivious to the group, Zim lifted an invisible brow and turned his head to look at the now silent group.

"Something wrong?" he asked when he realized how the human female was staring at the other table._ "Boy…if only humans could shoot lasers from their eyes.."_ he thought, feeling a bit uneasy from the purple haired teen's glaring. Gaz soon sighed and turned her attention back to the alien, her face now relaxing.

"Nah….don't worry about it…" she muttered silently.

Just when Zim was about to say something else, the skool's bell rang, indicating that lunch was now over. No sooner, Gaz rose from her seat and grabbed her bag. "See you in calculus.." she said softly.

"Gaz, wait!" he called out. What stopped the female teen in her tracks was not actually just because she heard his call, but it was because Zim had, in fact, called her once again by her name. Not 'human' or 'worm' or anything like his normal insults attached. Slowly, she turned to face him but said nothing. Unsure of what he had wished to say, he sheepishly turned his head and waved her off, "umm…nothing, see you in class."

Watching him gather his own things, she sighed and continued to make her way to the cafeteria exit. Her attitude soon went back to normal when she saw her brother waiting for her at the doors. "Gaz what the-"

"Shut up, Dib! I don't want to hear it!" she snapped and shoved pass him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh...yes another chapter in one night.<strong>

**Like I said, the lack of internet has helped me with typing**

**up a lot so enjoy!**

**Oh, and Happy Late New Years! XD**


	14. Raining Acid

**Raining Acid**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>The last class of the day, and it was starting to take its toll on little Gaz. She sighs softly as she jogged down notes from the teacher's current lecturing. A sudden rumble ripped her from her constant writing. Looking up and turning her head towards the classroom windows, she saw that it had gotten dark and cloudy.<em> "Mmm..looks like rain.."<em> she thought to herself before going back to writing. Her eyes then noticed something hopping from her peripheral vision. Turning her head slightly, she saw Zim…looking a bit stiff. His leg was constantly hopping while his three digit hands scratched at the desk, his notebook and pen being completely ignored. Seeing this, Gaz leaned over a little and called to the tense looking male.

"Zim..?"

"Miss Membrane! Am I going to have to hold you in after class again?" spat the teacher, her pencil tapping on the board with irritation. Sighing, the purple haired teen shook her head. "Good, now then, as I was saying.."

Gaz huffed, but once the teacher went back to her lecture, she leaned over once more, this time calling with a whisper, "Zim…are you ok?"

Zim finally snapped out of his quiet mindless state and glanced over at the female teen. Quickly he recovered his posture and relaxed. "Of course I am…why wouldn't I be, silly human?" he smirked.

Seeing as he was back to normal, she let out an annoyed grunt and straightened herself back in her desk. She soon felt a weight lift when the skool's bell rang and the students around her, Zim included, all got up to gather their things. "Alright, don't forget about the test next week, study hard….miss Membrane, will you stay for a few moments?" Gaz halted just as she was about to rush out. Her shoulders slumped and she turned to face the teacher. Unbeknownst to her, Zim had stopped as well and glanced back. Unfortunately, he had other matters to deal with, so he quickly left the room, not saying a word.

Gaz ambled over and stood in front of the teacher's desk. "Am I seriously in trouble just for checking on a friend?" she asked, but tried to keep her attitude to a minimum._ "Wait…did I just call Zim a friend..?"_ her thought as soon interrupted when her teacher snorted.

"It has nothing to do with that miss Membrane…the principle simply asked that I run this by you.." she said while keeping her eyes down on the papers before her. Gaz rolled her eyes and shift all her wait onto one foot as she waited for what the teacher had to tell her. _"This had better be good.."_ she groaned inwardly her mind.

A few boring minutes later, Gaz was walking through the halls, heading to the skool's exit to the main campus. _"Honestly….did she really have to hold me back just to suggest I join the matheletes?"_ she thought while looking at the pamphlet in her hand. Her amber hued orbs narrowed, and without a care, she tossed the pamphlet into the first trash bin she saw. "Yeah right…like hell I'm joining those.." she grumbled to herself. Gaz knew that when it came to mathematics, she was a genius. Not even her sibling Dib, could surpass her grades in math, which actually impressed their father a bit. Yet, she always tried to keep it to herself; math simply seemed to calm her. Personally, she loved puzzles and solving problems, she just never liked telling people this. Then again, who could she tell?

She reached the front of the school. She came to a sudden stop when she saw that it indeed was raining. "Wow…" she whispered. Shrugging, she opened her bag and pulled out her descent sized umbrella, but before she opened it, she noticed another figure standing by the entrance. "Zim?"

Hearing a voice call him made the alien jump and take a few steps back, distancing his frame further from the endless drops of liquid falling from the heavens. Looking around, he saw the human teen and pulled a face. "W-what?" he threw at her.

Lifting a brow, she stepped closer to the male teen. "Zim…what are you still doing here? I thought you left.." she pointed out.

The extra-terrestrial male nervously chuckled and reached up to brush back his well combed obsidian hair. "Well…I uh…I'm….I'm simply enjoying the scenery.." he exclaimed.

Not falling for it at all, Gaz thought it humorous to play along with the guy. "Really? ….of the skool's campus?" she asked, her brow still perked up.

Zim began to feel uneasy, not to mention he felt his cheeks beginning to grow warm. "Wh-what's it to you anyway?!" he finally snapped and turned away to cross his arms over his chest.

Gaz rolled her orbs and shook her head._ "So childish…yet….cute.."_ she chuckled and approached the male alien teen. "Zim…did you….forget to put on your waterproof paste suit?" she asked, a sly grin plastered on her lips.

The said alien finally turned to face her. His fake eyes widening at her assumption before he huffed, "NO! …..Maybe…" he sighs, "..yes."

Again the female human teen chuckled. Without saying another word, she opened up her umbrella, and carefully slipped her arm around the other adolescent's arm. Just when Zim was about to protest, he went still when she shoved the now open umbrella into his free hand. "Just…shut up and walk…" she whispered, "I'll escort you home." Dark shades of green formed over his cheeks when both began walking under the rain. Gaz felt the tall green skinned male tense from the drops hitting the umbrella, but she simply smiled and tightened her grip as well, trying to silently assure all would be well.

Waiting around the corner of the skool campus exit, was Dib. Leaning on a tree, he looked around, waiting for his young sibling to appear. Long obsidian hair drooped down over his face. Gaz had told him that it seemed like it was going to rain, but seeing how the morning was cleared, it made him think she was still trying to get back at him. So of course, here he was, soaking and sulking over the freezing sky water. A sudden "rough" pat on the shoulder soon brought the dark teen out from his thoughts.

"Hey feakazoid! Isn't that you sis walking all snuggly with the green dude…under the rain?" Dib gave the bulky male, whom he figured was Torque from elementary, a confused gaze._ "Well someone has added a few pounds.."_ he thought. Finally the large brute's words make it to Dib's abnormally large brain.

"Wait, what?!"

Chuckling, Torque lifts a meaty hand and points it behind Dib's thin frame. "They getting it on, huh?" he commented.

Dib stares as the snickering giant leaves before turning around. His spectacle shield orbs widen when he sees his young sibling indeed walking close to his alien advisory. Too close for his comfort. But what caused for his boiling point to reach, was when he noticed both teens were smiling. His sister…smiling and seeming **way** too happy. It reminded him of the Christmas day their father bought her the new Game-Slave 3.5 when she was still addicted to them. He had never seen his dark demented sibling so happy. Until this moment.

Morphing his hands into tight closed fists, he began stomping his way towards the couple. He gasps and suddenly halts. _"Did I just call them a couple?!"_ His inner thoughts were screaming with rage. "Hell no.." he hissed and continued to make his way towards the cou- er, teens.

Zim was far too busy secretly enjoying the moment, that he had not noticed the Dib-worm making his way towards them. An evil looking grin stretched across said male earth-teen's dripping face.

Thankfully, Gaz sensed her dark lean sibling right away. Gritting her teeth, she inhaled a breath, ready to scream at her brother to back off. That was, until she saw him suddenly leap up, still aiming towards them. Instinctively, her amber hued orbs motioned towards the sidewalk ground, only to widen when she saw what her male sibling was truly aiming for._ "God damn it…"_ she cursed inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up and ready! ^ ^<strong>

**Hope you guys like the cliff-hanger. Heh heh..**

**And thank you for the reviews! X3**


	15. My Acid Shield

**My Acid Shield**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Zim was not fully sure what had happened. All he knew was that one minute he was staring at the petite earth female, next minute, he heard a "splash". As a normal reflex, he cringes, shutting his eyes and clenching his zipper like teeth, waiting for the acid liquid to hit and burn his flesh. But it never came. Opening a dull violet orb, he noticed a figure standing before him, shielding him from the acid waters.<p>

Dib's mouth fell open when he realized what had just happened. Blinking,

Zim straighten himself up, being careful to stay under the umbrella still as the figure in front of him began to simply push back strands of now soaked violet pigmented hair from her dripping face.

"G-Gaz…why did you.." before Dib could finish his sentence, his sibling suddenly lifted a finger and pointed it directly towards his face. "Dib…..you have exactly 25 seconds…to go get your stupid car….and drive me home," she hissed. Dib huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Gaz you can't be.."

"20 seconds.."

"Gaz I'm not.."

"**10 seconds!**" She screeched.

"Oh fu-" the dark male takes off without even finishing his sentence.

Zim watched silently as the male earth-worm ran off towards the skool's parking. His was still at a lost and astonished to what had happened. His false eyes soon return to the violet haired teen, who was busy ringing out the water from her skirt. "Gaz-human.." he called out.

Hearing his voice, she stopped her actions and turned her cranium to look at the owner of the voice.

Zim stared for a few moments, taking in the scene. Though the site of the water dripping from the female's toned bodice sent a shiver of his spine, it had also caused his squeedily spooch to make another flip. Gulping, he released a slight cough before letting his vocals roll off his abnormal tongue. "Th-thanks….for saving Zim…again.." he said softly, practically a whisper, but still audible to the violet haired teen.

Slowly, Gaz straighten up after fixing her still soaked skirt. Her black eye-liner staining her once pearl like cheeks, making her seem as if she were crying tears of obsidian. Zim had to admit, it still looked amazing on her. A smile slowly stretched across the female teen's lips as she fully turned towards the alien male. "Ahh…I guess I should be getting use to this. But, don't start getting all sappy on me now, space boy.." she chuckled at her poor attempt of a joke.

Zim chuckled as well, but it soon faded when a black vehicle rolled up beside them, almost splashing the teen once more, but luckily he had learned to not stand so close to the curb.

Rolling her eyes, Gaz sent her sibling a hateful glare as she made her way towards the vehicle. Opening the door, she glanced back at the alien teen, "you can keep the umbrella….see ya, Zim." With that, she climbed into the car, and before the door had fully shut, it sped off, leaving the alien slightly in awe. Zim watched as the vehicle's distance got further and further, until it at last made a turn around the corner. He sighed and looked up at the umbrella shielding him from the acid sky water; a smile slowly stretched across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! Again, on vacation still<strong>

**with poor internet quality. XD**

**Anyway, a little present for my viewers, bunch of updates!**

**Hope you all like. ^ ^**


	16. Membrane War Zone

**Membrane War Zone**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>The drive home was silent. Once the vehicle came to a stop and parked on the Membrane driveway, Gaz silently climbed out and purposely slammed the car door harder than need to be. It caused Dib to cringe, but he soon recovered and quickly climbed out from the vehicle as well. Gritting his teeth, he chased after his younger sibling into the house, harshly slamming the door behind him.<p>

"Gaz, stop!" He yelled just as the purple haired teen was halfway up the stairs. Still not saying a word or sparing him a glance, she came to a halt. Stomping his way to the stairway, the black haired teen stood at the bottom of the steps, hands on his lean hips. "Gaz, this is getting ridiculous!"

The violet haired teen's brows both rose in astonishment from her sibling's words. "Ridiculous? You think this is getting ridiculous?" she said as she slowly descended down the steps. "I think what's ridiculous is THIS.." she snapped while pointing a finger at her brother's face. "You dib, you're being ridiculous! This whole thing with 'Zim being our enemy' and 'Zim taking over the word' and 'Zim being an alien'...that's YOU being ridiculous 24/7 since freaking elementary skool!" she hollered.

"But Zim IS an alien!"

"I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HE IS!" she suddenly screeched. A loud audible sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she brought two hands and rubbed them over her temples. "Dib, I know…I know he's a fucking alien, I figured it out the day Tak came, and I was there!" she hissed, yet continued with her rant, "You're obsessed!"

Dib rolled his eyes and motioned for his arms to cross over his chest. "I am not obsessed. I'm simply trying to protect you and our world from being invaded, or have you forgotten about his race? What they do? His Irken leaders?"

"He doesn't have any leaders, they abandoned him!" she blurted.

The room fell silent. It was at that moment Gaz realized what she had just revealed._ "Fuck.."_ she cursed at herself inwardly when she saw the look her brother was giving.

"So…he's alone. Gaz, he's alone! Don't you get it?! This is our chance to get back at him and.."

"Dib, there is no 'we' in this! And…you better leave him alone, or I'll send you back to the nightmare world with my own two hands, Dib Membrane.." she warned with the most hateful glare she could master.

Dib had to admit, the look sent a shiver up his spine, but it was still not enough to drive him away, at least not yet. "I can't believe this! You're defending him….you're choosing him over you own kind?! Do you…do you actually like him?! THAT much?!"

Gaz groaned and threw her arms up in the air before lowering them to shove her male sibling out of her way and stomp towards the kitchen. "You're wrong…me wanting to keep my stupid brother from doing something REALLY stupid, does not mean I like Zim!"

Dib chuckled darkly as he slowly followed her, "really? From what I've been seeing…you two have been getting close. Too close for my taste, and it's actually making me sick, Gaz."

She stops and turned sharply to look at her dark clothed sibling. "Sick? Believe it or not Dib…I find Zim more human than you!" she spat towards him.

His eyes widen from his young sister's words. "You can't mean that! Gaz, do you…what, are you like falling for this guy?! Gaz, tell me! Do you love Zim or something?! Has he brainwashed you?!" he screamed and reached over to grab onto her shoulders tightly, giving her a shake.

Soft tints of crimson began to appear on the female teens cheeks, yet she kept silent. Was she honestly falling for that psychotic alien?_ "Am I?.."_ she asked herself. Her thoughts were soon broken when she felt Dib shake her again, "GAZ?!"

Hissing from his grip, she shoved the lean brute back and turned and said in low stern vocals, "I swear to god Dib, you can't keep doing this…you're seriously obsessed with this whole alien thing! You're….You're becoming more like dad…and his science." With that, she tried to turn away once more and head for the kitchen.

"Hey!" Dib caught and surprisingly grabbed Gaz's shoulder with enough force to spin her back around to face him. His eyes were narrow and his brows furrowed together. **"Don't…you…dare…compare me to that guy.."** he whispered with a low raspy tone, practically spitting those words with detest.

Gaz knew she had crossed a line when bringing their father into the conversation, but it was true. Just like their father being obsessed with his science, Dib was becoming more and more obsessed with the paranormal._ "If you can even call Zim something to do with the paranormal.."_ she thought to herself while maintaining eye contact with her pissed off looking sibling. His expression of course did not faze her, she has seen far scarier things in this world, and Dib was nowhere near the top 10. So, she pressed on. "You know it's true….we both know that's why mom really left.." she spat back, her tone sounding slightly calmer though. "Dad, hadn't even realized she did leave until after he came back from his 'meeting' and we had to tell him…and that was a week after she left. Don't you see?! You're heading right down that fucking path, Dib!"

A sudden snap of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the membrane household. Silence filled the room once more. The two figures stood still in silence as well. Gaz's bright amber orbs were wide and filled with shock as her cranium was tilted slightly to the left after having to feel something firm strike her right cheek. Slowly, she reached up and placed her hand over the raw skin. It was still warm, and she could feel it swelling under her palm.

Dib's silver orbs were just as wide and dilated. Never in his life had he ever even thought about striking his younger sibling, and before he could stop himself, the deed had already been done. Swallowing, he lowered his burning hand back down to his side, his eyes averting from his siblings. "Gaz…I'm so sorry.." he said softly, his own mind still in shock from his own actions.

The violet haired teen said nothing. She remained still, her palm rubbing the sore on her cheek. Thinking there was nothing more to be said, the male earth teen simply coughed and excused himself to go to the kitchen. Avoiding to make eye contact with his sibling, he ducked his head as he walked passed her and headed for their kitchen.

Once her elder sibling left the room, the violet female paced over to the side of the couch. There on the small coffee table was an empty bottle of poop-soda, silently, she grabbed it.

In the kitchen, Dib was at the sink, rinsing his face._ "What the fuck did I do?"_ he scolds at himself as he reached over for a towel to dry his face. The sound of glass breaking suddenly brought him out from his thoughts. Turning around, he spotted his younger sibling holding a half broken bottle in her hand, and the sight made him worry. "Gaz…what are you doing?" he asked.

Silently, she took a step towards her obsidian haired brother before her vocals rolled off her tongue. "No one…..not even dad, has hit me before…and you're going to pay.." she hissed with such burning hatred as she approached her male sibling, sharp glass in hand.

"N-now Gaz…let's not get too rash. You know I didn't mean it…it was an accident" he tried to explain, but even Dib knew by this point, words were not going to get through to her.

Wanting to find something to use for his defense, he began feeling for something behind his thin frame on top of the counters. His eyes remained glued upon Gaz while his hand searched madly for any form of defensive weapon. He felt himself breath when he finally found the hilt of something firmly gripped within his palm. Gaz kept creeping closer. The grip on the hilt tightened as he prepared to use whatever it was he found to knock out the bottle from the demented female's hand. If only Dib had realized the hilt belonged to that of the kitchen carving kife.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! Until the next chapter folks. <strong>

**Reviews are loved!**

**And thanks to all those who are following this story. It means a lot. ^ ^**


	17. Feeling 100 Percent in LOVE

**Feeling 100% in L.O.V.E.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>"Lust 35%, Obsession 20%, Vulnerability 15%, and Ecstasy 30%" said a robotic bored toned voice.<p>

It was still early, but the sun had already fallen from the sky. Silently, the alien lean built male sat in his chair, leaning back, looking at his new analysis after asking the computer to check him again. He stared. The black and purple highlighted umbrella twirled within his hands as he read the chart over and over again.

"It pretty much spells it right there, master.." snickered the robotic voice.

Zim narrowed his bright ruby orbs, "what are you talking about?"

The screen soon changed and lined up the words over each other, making the spelling more obvious to the alien teen. Zim's squeedily spooch did another flip at the spelling of 'L.O.V.E.' showing on the screen. The male extra-terrestrial shook his cranium as he brought his orbs down to the umbrella in his hands. "You know, master…even if I were to recalculate all these percentages and add them together, the result will still add to you feeling 100% in.."

"I get it!" he suddenly yelled, silencing the computer.

His pushed back the chair and rose to his full height, umbrella still in his three digit structured hand. _"Love….love…there's no such feelings on Irk…never!"_ he thought, not realizing that he had begun to pace around the lab. _"And why her? Of all the female human stink-beasts on this filthy planet, why her?! For her to have manipulated Zim's feelings with that disgusting pig-smelling attitude of hers, her…her smile, bright hypnotizing eyes, delicious looking lips" _His pacing came to a sudden halt. Reaching up, he felt that his cheeks were a tad warm. _"Has…it always been this way? Have I always felt…"_ his thoughts were soon cut when he heard a sudden hyperactive series of giggles echoing throughout his lab.

"Grrrr...Gir! What are you doing here?! I told you to stay upstairs while I'm working!" he screamed. Something then fell onto his head and gripped onto his obsidian feelers. "Gah! Gir, let go!"

"Wheeeheeheeheehee!" giggled the psychotic S.I.R. unit.

Zim snarled in frustration and reached up to swat the tiny robot off his cranium, clenching his teeth when the little S.I.R. unit slipped off, nearly pulling the feelers down with him. Releasing a sigh of relief, Zim towered over the robotic android and prepared to give an earful lashing until the sound of a door bell rang.

"Hm? Computer, check who it is…" he ordered.

In a flash, the computer vocals buzzed through, "Master..it's the female earth girl..but she seems—"

"The Gaz-human? Gir! Quick, go upstairs and answer the door.." not waiting for the computer to finish, Zim ran off to retrieve the earth teen's umbrella while the small Unit replied and ran off to the elevator. _"Perhaps….perhaps I should..tell her…"_ the alien thought to himself as he picked up the umbrella he dropped. _"Yes…tell her.."_ he chuckled inwardly as he soon made his way back to the elevator, umbrella clenched tightly in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, cliff after cliff...but you all love it. ^ ^<strong>

**Sorry if this came out shorter than I thought. The next chapter(s) will be**

**awesome, I swear! **

**Reviews and comments are loved! =D**


	18. Zim Will Fix You

**Zim Will Fix You**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>When the elevator reached its destination, the petite S.I.R. unit scurried out. Its tiny metallic feet padded over to the door quickly. Reaching up, it opened the door only to see a slumped figure struggling to stay standing. "Oooooooh….HI SCARY LADY!" it screeched.<p>

The heavy rained had not stopped since the afternoon, so there was Gaz, soaked to the bone. She still had her skool clothing on, her hair dripped over her face while her facial makeup had been completely washed off. Parting her pinkish hued lips, she took a staggering step forward and leaned against the door frame. "Gir…f-find Zim.." she huffed as she struggled to bring her clumsy frame over to the couch. Her right hand rested over the lower portion of her right hip. Dark crimson seeped through her fingers, coating them along with dripping onto the floor as she limped to the couch slowly. Once close enough, she let gravity take over and allowed her figurine to collapse onto the firm cushions with a gasp.

Seeing all this, the little unit, for once, silently scurried into the kitchen. There, it grabbed a towel and scurried its way back to, what it guessed was now an injured scary lady. Carefully, it lifted the human girl's crimson coated hand and placed the towel over her wound. After that, it placed the hand back on the labored breathing teen and quickly scurried over to the elevator.

The second the S.I.R. unit got to the elevator, the doors flew open and out stepped a cheerful looking Zim.

"Master!" called the tiny S.I.R. unit, its eyes suddenly morphing into 'serious mode' crimson.

Taken back by the robot's odd behavior, the green skinned teen stopped and turned to face the little android curiously with a lifted imaginary brow. "Gir?"

"Master, the scary lady seems to have a deep laceration on her hip. The bleeding has not ceased..." it informed. In less than a second, after the S.I.R. unit finished, the umbrella within the extra-terrestrial's grip slipped from his digits and fell onto the floor. His bright ruby orbs rose to land on the figure laid out on the couch. He bolted and was by the other teen's side within seconds.

"Gaz! Good Irk…wh-what happened?!"

The human earth girl did not answer, yet her orbs gazed up to meet bright crimson rubies staring down at her. She slowly reached up in attempt to brush her crimson stained hand over the green male's cheek. Zim hissed and pulled back slightly from the touch. The blood was still fresh and when it smeared over his cheek, it had begun to burn into his emerald hued flesh.

Ignoring his facial irritation, the alien gently placed the violet haired girl's hand back upon her wound. He then slips his arms under her delicate frame and lifts her from the couch. He carries her bridal style while her cranium rests on the frontal side of his shoulder. _"She's so light.."_ he thought as he power walked to the elevator. "Computer, set up a medical bay and run a medical check to make sure she has no other injuries!" he ordered before the elevator arrived.

Stepping into the elevator, the computer replied with alerted vocals, "yes master! Everything is ready…I had placed everything in motion the moment she was at the door." Zim sighed and glanced at the dazed looking female.

"Why didn't you inform me of her state?!" he snarled through clenching zipper like teeth.

"Umm…I tried…you wouldn't listen.." answered the robotic voice.

Zim swore if the computer had eyes, it'd be rolling them at him right now. "Never mind.." he muttered.

His bright crimson orbs never left the dull amber hues staring back. "Hang on Gaz…we're almost there. I'll make you better.." he assured and leaned in to place his forehead over hers. "Zim will fix you.." he whispered softly. Pretty soon, before the extra-terrestrial knew it, his emerald hued lips grazed over the human earth female's forehead, giving her a soft kiss.

Gaz could barely make out the alien male's vocals, but it did cause a weak smile to form upon her face. "Zim.." was all she could breathe out from the depths of her chestier region. Before long, her world faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter yay!<strong>

**Hope you guys like. OwO**

**Plz review and comment! It motivates me. ^ ^**

**Thank you!**


	19. Steamed Kisses

**Steamed Kisses**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Darkness, light, a shock. Darkness, light, another shock. Darkness. <em>"Nothing but dark….how gothic of me.."<em> she thought. _"But no shock….it's actually…warm. Like "wrapped by a pair of strong arms" kind of warm.."_ she pondered. Orbital lids soon fluttered, bringing the light forth once again. Gaz only hoped it was not followed by another shock. _"That hurt like hell.."_ she pointed out inwardly.

The light began to dim; her orbs were soon able to form shapes. Finally, her orbs fluttered fully open. The first thing they meet is a huge camera like lens staring back at her. _"What the?"_ she thought. It was at that moment she realized she had been lying on her side. And for good reason, her right side felt like it was on fire. A groan escaped her lips as she shifted in attempt to roll on her back. But before she could even shift her arm, a thick bulk structured arm plopped onto her frame.

Slowly, the arm slid down until it reached her wound, which caused the human teen to both tense and flinch. Her amber orbs practically widen when she noticed two things about this arm, (1) It wasn't hers, and (2) It's green.

Right as she was about to speak out, she felt a firm torso shift and press into her from behind. What soon followed were low raspy vocals whispering hotly into her ear, "Stay put…you'll open your bandages and then Zim will have to fix you again." The voice made her freeze.

_"Zim?"_ She felt another shift, followed by rustling and cold air meeting her back. She glanced back carefully to see the male alien up and fixing his….pants? It was at that moment Gaz had noticed a few other things. The alien was standing half naked while she laid in what seemed like a bed, and she too was half naked; wearing only her bra and underwear. Blushing bright crimson, she sat up, only to grunt and lay back down.

"I said to not move, silly Gaz-human…you will ruin Zim's hard work" he said sternly before making his way around the bed, over to Gaz's side. The large camera like object soon rose when Zim approached it.

"She seems stable, but agreed….You're stitches are still fresh, so you might not want to move around a lot, or they might open" said the computerized machine.

"Stitches…what stitches?" she asked while running a hand over her bandages, yet her gaze never averted from the giant camera lens.

"The stitches Zim put to close your wound. You had a deep laceration on your hip and the bleeding wasn't stopping. You soon fell unconscious due to amount of blood you lost. During the surgery, you sort of went under cardiac arrest and flat lined on us….so, Zim had to shock you back.."

"Ok, thank you computer..I think the earth-be..um, Gaz, is up to date.." interrupted Zim.

"Wait…I…died?" asked Gaz, feeling a little astonished. She could hardly even remember what happened to have gotten her in such a state. Of course, a sudden flash of Dib standing before her with a hand hidden behind his back did bring back memories. _"Oh yeah…"_ she thought to herself. Running her palm over her bandages, she soon brought her eyes to the alien male. "Unconscious…how long was I out for?" she asked.

"About two days.." answered the computer.

"T-two days?"

Zim nodded his head, answering her question.

The violet haired teen then felt a slight chill; instinctively, she wrapped the covers around her more. "And…why am I half naked?" she asked bluntly.

The giant camera lens casually averted its gaze while Zim released a slight cough and began rubbing the back of his head. Gaz lifted a brow when she noticed his face turning to a dark shade of green. "W-well…when you were still unconscious, your body began to grow cold…the computer informed me the best type of heat was body heat. So….I..I.."

"You climbed in to keep me warm..?" she finished for him.

Still blushing dark green, the alien bashfully nodded his cranium, but still avoided the female's gaze. The thought of the male extra-terrestrial cuddling behind her began to cause Gaz's own cheeks to blush with a soft tint of pink. Though it felt strange, she couldn't help the small smile forming on her face. Carefully, Gaz shifted her frame and attempted to sit up once again, but she felt her elbows trembling under her weight.

Seeing her motions and figuring that trying to get the female teen to lay back down was a lost cause, Zim reached over to help her sit up.

"Now, enough of your questions…it's Zim's turn.." he said to her while sitting her up gently.

Gaz quickly felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach when she noticed stern tone Zim used. Not to mention the serious expression plastered on his face. "Who hurt you?"He asked with a low raspy tone in his vocals. Bright rubies bore into soft amber hued orbs. Gaz swallowed hard and tried to avert her gaze from the intimidating male alien. However, when pivoting her head, she felt two digits grab hold of her chin and turn her head back. "Gaz-human! You will tell Zim.." he tried to keep his voice calm and soft, though it still came off stern. His fingers then loosened their grip, curling slightly as they caressed the human teen's soft cheek.

Sighing softly, Gaz leaned into the touch. Her eyes closing when a thumb slowly grazed over her bottom lip, parting her lips open. "Please Gaz…tell Zim.." his soft voice whispered, the heat from his breath caressing at her face. It was then Gaz felt her facial region being pressed into another's. Warmth spread over her visage, lips brushed over her smooth pale skin.

"Zim…why do you even care?" she asked with a soft blunt voice. She felt the other's hand brush back a few strands of her violet pigmented hair from her face. Motioning her light brown orbs, she came to meet with narrowed crimson orbs. They did not seem angered or saddened, just….intimate. A soft gasp escapes from the Gaz's lips, only to be cut off by another's emerald hued lips.

The giant camera lens that was still in the room beamed. A soft chuckle whisked through the walls before the lens turned away and retracted into a hole in the ceiling, leaving the two teens alone.

Slowly, Gaz raised her hands, running them over the alien's toned biceps until they came to stop over his thick shoulders. Their lips suddenly parted, but before Gaz could react, Zim placed a digit over her lips to hush her. "Zim cares…because Gaz cares….for Zim.." he whispered to her.

Within seconds the violet haired teen found herself now lying upon her back, Zim towering over her slender form. Soft emerald lips came down and pressed onto hers. The pressure caused a soft moan to escape from the female's engulfed lips. Hearing her breath taking vocals began to excite the male extra-terrestrial. Leaning in carefully, he lowered his masculine figurine down onto hers, grunting soft moans when warm bare flesh came in contact with his once more. Another gasp escaped the human female when she felt a three digit hand caressing up her outer thigh. Slowly, it ran over her heated hips, then over her upper abdomen, stopping to only cup one of her breasts. Gaz's deep breaths made the alien male chuckle. Feeling her lips parting gave Zim the chance to slip his abnormal tongue and explore the earth female's moist cavern. Oddly, he felt a slight stinging sensation from the saliva covered vocal muscle belonging to the human earth girl. Yet the pain seemed dim thanks to his own mouth's fluids. So to him, it felt like nothing but ecstasy.

The kiss couldn't get any deeper. It felt like a long blissful eternity before both teens broke apart for a much needed intake of air. Reluctantly, Zim pulled away from the earth teen's burning lips. Steam practically vaporized from his lips, which actually caused Gaz to give a slight labored chuckle.

"Wow…talk about a heated kiss.." she breathed out.

Zim returned the chuckle while caressing her cheek. "Now, will you tell Zim what happened?" he asked with a soft husky voice.

Looking into the alien's bright ruby orbitals, Gaz finally sighed, and then inhaled a deep breath. "Dib….Dib happened. I guess you can say…we had more than just a verbal fight that night.." she whispered and continued to tell the male extra-terrestrial about that night.

Zim's eyes slowly narrowed as the story processed within his mind. Gaz could feel the anger rising from within the alien just by seeing the flare inside his bright ruby orbs, and it worried her. Zim suddenly pulled away and sat up from the bed, being careful to not hurt the female teen. Seeing his actions, Gaz quickly mirrored his actions and reached up to place a hand over his cheek. "Zim! It was an accident.."

"This accident almost got you killed!" he hissed.

Without thinking, Gaz reached up and grabbed onto the alien's feeler. Bright ruby orbs suddenly widen from the firm grip. Gaz heard the other beginning to hiss under his breath once more; even noticed him biting onto his lower lip. Her grip loosened, thinking she was hurting the alien teen, that was, until his hissing morphed into a low moan. Gaz blinked curiously. Slowly and carefully, she ran her hand upwards until practically reaching the tip of his feeler. The slow friction brought shivers up Zim's spine, sparking his pac. When he felt the human's soft digits running back down, his ruby orbs slowly rolled to the back of his head while dark green hue spread over his face. Gaz noticed the alien's face growing warm and dark, and it made her chuckle.

_"So…water is not your only weakness.."_ she giggled inwardly while still rubbing the alien's feeler. She smiled and reached up with her other hand and began to caress the other feeler, gently. Gaz could feel the other trembling as he leaned in and rested his head upon her shoulder.

"Zim…don't worry about that idiot.." she whispered into the alien's ear, "..stay with me."

Opening his crimson eyes, Zim released a soft sigh and craned his head in order to place a kiss on the girl's neck. The kiss caused Gaz to shiver, but she still kept her fingers lightly rubbing over Zim's feelers. Finally, the alien pushed forward, coaxing the earth girl to lay back down. His bulk frame hovers over the female's slender figurine.

"Alright.." he replied softly, then leaned down to press his lips onto hers. Soft moans escaped Gaz's lips once more. Her bliss sadly came to a short end when she felt the other pull away, only to be given a kiss on the cheek.

"Zim?"

Another digit is placed over her lips. "Shhhh…rest…you need it, my little love-pig.." he chuckled with soft silk like vocals which even sounded foreign to Gaz; she couldn't help but to chuckle at the alien's nickname for her. But brushing it aside, she simply reached up to caress at his cheek. She began to feel her orbital lids growing heavy. Zim took her hand and gave it a soft kiss before carefully placing it over her abdomen. "Please try to rest.." he said softly.

Giving a nod, the violet haired teen lowered her eye lids, closing them. Within a few short minutes, the teen was fast asleep and tucked away.

Seeing the girl fast asleep, Zim carefully got off from the bed. Quietly, he made his way over to his closet and began rummaging through his shirts.

From above, a ceiling penal opened and the large camera from before dropped down. Turning its lens, it maneuvered closer to the green skinned teen, "Master, going out?" it asked.

Roughly, Zim pulled the shirt over his head and down to cover his abs. "Keep an eye on her..I'm going to pay someone a visit.." he said sternly.

"Master..You're not thinking of—"

"I'm thinking that it's time to put this stupid 'rivalry' to rest…once and for all," he snapped at the computer as he was placing in his contacts.

Once the alien teen was fully dressed, he simply opened the room door, but came to a halt. He glanced back at the female teen, fast asleep in his bed. _"Yeah…time to end this.."_ he thought to himself before stepping out and slowly closing the door behind him. In the living room, Zim made his way across the tile floor towards the front door. "Computer…make sure Gir does NOT disturb the Gaz-human while she's resting.." he ordered and opened the door.

"Will do.." it replied.

Satisfied with the response, the alien male stepped out the door, shutting behind his frame, and leaving the room in nothing but silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, looks like Zimmy is gonna kick him<strong>

**some big-headed earthling ass! You go boy! Erm...alien! ^ ^**


	20. Drowning Your Regrets

**Drowning Your Regrets**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set for the ending of an eventful day. All is quite throughout the Membrane house. In the dark lighten kitchen, sat a shadowed figure at the table. A hand reached out and grasped onto the glass cup that was sitting next to a bottle of strong looking liquor. Slowly, the cup made it to a pair of parted lips and was carefully tipped over. Burning gold fluids smoothed its way down his throat while some seeped and slithered down the side of the figure's mouth. Once the glass had been emptied, the figure slammed it back down onto the table and made a grab for the bottle.<p>

At mid-reach, the figure came to a halt. Silver narrowed lid orbs stared at the dark bronze bottle. His orbs fixated on the reflection staring back. Visions of past events began to flood his mind, which caused his teeth to grind together. Shutting his eyes, he brought both hands up and placed them against his temples, rubbing them.

_Gaz stood before him, her crimson stained hand trying to cover up the profusely bleeding wound on the mid-portion of her hip plagued his visage. Her shock expression as she took clumsy steps back. Her turning away from him and trying to stagger towards the front door. Reaching out towards the image, he tried calling out for her to come back, but he found himself unable to form audible words. Motioning his silver-hued eyes, he noticed his own hand, stained with dark crimson. A few deep cuts, but he knew that most of the blood was not his, and it tore him on the inside. Glancing back up, he saw that the front door was now wide open, and his little sister was gone._

A sudden gasp escaped from the shadowed teen's lean chest region. It was at that moment he realized that he had dozed off. Looking around, he saw that the house was now dark. Turning his cranium back towards the table, his daze and dull hued orbs stare at the half empty bottle of bitter gold liquid. Releasing a deep sigh, he reaches forward and begins pouring himself another glass.

_"What do I do?"_

_"What have I done?"_

His thoughts kept running as he tipped his head back and downed the glass of golden colored alcohol, feeling the satisfaction of the burn as it slither down his esophagus.

_"It's been two days…is she dead?" _

He poured himself another glass.

_"Did I….kill her?"_

The glass slams onto the table roughly. Bitter gold liquid dripped from the teen's chin and landed on the table.

His vocals choked as he reached and poured himself another round of the same drink.

_"It wasn't my fault.."_ he downed it as well, _"she attacked me!"_

Another round was poured into the glass. He despised the bitter taste, hated the burning sensation in his throat, and detested the after taste. Yet, he wanted to forget; if only for a few moments. But of course, the alcoholic pleasure can only numb the pain….he knew it couldn't make it go away. It's been two days after all.

_"Why? Why did this happen?"_ he scold at himself inwardly as he downed his glass, shutting his tear stained eyes.

_"It's __**his**__ fault! __**He **__did this….I know __**he**__ did.." _he gritted his teeth and reached for the bottle once more, pouring more of the golden liquor into his glass.

_"Gaz would have never done something like this…not for __**him**__.." _he thought and brought the glass up.

_**"You're heading right down that fucking path, Dib!"**_ a female voice screamed.

His motions suddenly came to a halt. His silver orbs moved to take a glimpse of his hand resting on the table. Long cuts ran across his digits, palm, and all over the back from when Gaz had attempted to slash at his face with the broken bottle. The wounds were nearly healed, but he was sure the scars would remain visible for the rest of his life. But in truth, he didn't care; the mental scar carved into his abnormally large cranium was what was truly killing him from the inside. And no matter what he did or how much he tried to drown the memories away with alcohol, the image of his beloved sister sending him that look was forever nailed into his mind.

_"Am I….really that…obsessed?" _

Groaning from the returned image, the male teen downed his glass of burning liquor. He reached and picked up the bottle to pour himself another, only to be disappointed when he saw that the bottle was now empty.

Sighing in frustration, he flung the bottle wordlessly and let it smashed into a wall. Pieces of shards rained and fell onto the kitchen floor. Staggering to his feet, Dib made his way to the fridge, opening it to search for another bottle. His silver orbs narrowed when they saw no other bottle.

_"Weird…I could have sworn there were—"_ his thoughts are soon interrupted when a low mocking voice came from behind.

"Looking for these, Dib-beast?"

Dib let out a sudden yelp when he jumped and hit the top of his cranium with the fridge frame. Quickly standing up, he slammed the fridge door closed and turned around. His hasten motions suddenly cause his sight to blur. The hours of taking shots have caught up. He found himself leaning back against the fridge while his head tilted forward, facing down towards the tile floor. When his vision returned, he looked up with narrowed orbs and sent the figure standing before him the most hateful glare he could master.

"Zim!" he hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>New Chapter!<strong>

**Don't ya'll just love my cliffys?**

**Sorry that it's short, but I'll make up for it.**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews, they are loved! ^ ^**


	21. Arch Rivals Showdown

**Arch Rivals Showdown**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>The dark clothed human teen pushed his off balance form off the fridge and began making his way towards the green skinned teen alien. Not being fazed by the human's aggravating expression, Zim simply shifted his weight to the other leg. One of his clawed mechanical spider legs hovered beside him, holding a bag of bronze bottles filled with golden liquor.<p>

"Y'know Dib-stick, you're the last human stink-beast I would expect to see ingesting stuff like this" he gestured to the black bag of liquor bottles. Once he was close enough to the alien, Dib swung his fist and knocked the mechanical spider appendage to the side, causing the bag of bottles to smash onto the floor. Practically snarling, he pointed a finger at the alien's face, trying his best to keep himself from lunging at the other.

"Zim! How the hell did you even…never mind! Just get the hell out!" he screamed through gritted teeth.

Zim retracted his mechanical limb back into his pac and simply huffed. Cautiously, without looking away from the earth teen, he rose both his hands, indicating he was unarmed. Of course, both teens knew the alien brute was never unarmed, it was irrelevant. "Relax Dib…Zim comes in peace" he said to the other with soft monotone vocals.

Dib rolled his silver orbs when those words met his ears. "Pfft! Oh please, do you really think I've grown that stupid, or something? That's obviously a cliché line you aliens always use right before invading a planet." Dib spat and crossed his arms over his chest; his expression now seeming unimpressed by the alien's antics.

Sighing heavily, the male extra-terrestrial began to strip off his poorly human disguise. "Believe me human…I know" he chuckled and reached up to pluck off his wig, "but, I figured it was worth a shot." Being busy with putting his disguise away, Zim would have never prepared for what was to soon come.

Without warning, a scarred fist came flying and plunged into Zim's lower jaw. The force sent him off balance, but immediately his mechanical spider ligaments sprang out and caught the alien. "Fuck! What did you do that for, you stupid human?!" he yelled through lip bleeding and now teeth clenching jaw muscles. Before he could even recover, Dib slammed into him and grabbed onto his waist. Zim's mechanical limbs struggled to maintain the weight of both males in the air, but unfortunately, the spider legs caved in. Both male teens collapsed onto the floor, toppling over each other in a rolling heap. A few rolls more and the alien male strangely found himself pinned by the other.

Dib pulled back his arm and prepared to slam his fist into the other's facial region once more. Swiftly, Zim shot his three digit palm out and caught the human boy's fist before it could make impact with his jaw line. "Nngh! Dib stop! I'm not here to fight you!" he yelled at the human while trying to keep his grip on the other's fist. The gothic clothed human ignored he extra-terrestrial's words and tried to pry his fist free from the other's firm grip.

Feeling the other pulling from his grip, the alien male used this as leverage to pull up his own form. He soon pushed and brought his full weight onto the human male. Grinning from his victorious maneuver, the alien glanced down at the struggling human, baring his zipper like teeth.

"Zim, get off me! You've caused enough problems in my life…so why don't you stop fucking playing your games and just kill me?!" Dib suddenly screamed.

It was at that moment, the grin on Zim's face faded. The alien noticed that the brute below him had stopped struggling, so carefully, he released his grip on the other's wrists. Motioning his bright ruby orbs, he saw the cuts all over the human's hands. "Why…would Zim wish to kill you?" he asked softly, his emotions calming down. Little by little, his bulk form climbed off the human male teen, using his spider like appendages.

When the alien was fully off him, Dib sat up, rubbing his sore wrists. _"When the fuck did he get so strong?"_ he pondered to himself. The alcohol and recent actions had brought dizziness to his vision, but he knew it was quickly leaving his system. He soon brought his silver-hued eyes up to stare at the Irken alien.

"What do you mean, why? It's what you've wanted to do! It's what you came here for in the first place!" he spat while clumsily trying to stand, turning his face away from the other.

Zim kept his crimson eyes on the staggering human, his expression growing serious. "Yes….it **was** my mission to conquer this planet. **Was**.." he began to explain, emphasizing on the last word. His spider like ligaments retracted back into his pac, "..but, that was long ago, Dib. Zim-er…I, do not wish for that anymore. But this is not what I'm here for! I do not wish to argue with you, Dib-human!"

Lifting a brow, Dib walked up to the alien brute until their faces were but a few inches apart. "Then what are you here for?" he hissed, his spectacle shield orbs glaring hatefully.

Inhaling a deep breath, Zim slowly brought up and opened his three digit hand, moving it towards the human male. His dark crimson orbs never left the other's bright narrowed silvers. "I wish for this to end….a truce, Dib" he said with the most serious tone he could produce from his raspy vocals.

Silently, Dib stared at the three digit palm offered to him. This could not be, Zim offering a truce? Not wanting to take over the world any longer? _"It has to be a trick…why now? Why right after—"_ his thoughts came to a sudden halt as his silver orbs widened. In one swift motion, the dark clothed teen swung his hand and slapped the other's three digit palm away. "No, screw your truce!" he suddenly yelled.

Zim's crimson orbs didn't look away, but they did narrow slightly; still unfazed by the other's actions. He knew this was to be expected. Years of trying to conquer this planet and secretly kill this human, does tend to catch up and make an impression towards the said human.

"Screw you Zim! I know what you're up to….you're trying to make me let my guard down by pulling the peace card. Then when I least expect it, you'll pull a fast one on me and strike me down! **Well, I ain't falling for it!**" he yelled. Glancing around frantically, Dib saw the small piles of broken shards from the broken bottles and made a dive for them.

Rolling his orbs, Zim activated his spider like appendages and rose towards the ceiling.

Grabbing a piece of glass, the human teen turned to face the hovering alien. "Come down here and fight, Zim! Now that I have nothing to lose, there's nothing stopping me from killing you myself!" the dark clothed teen grinned sinisterly, "Gaz said your leaders abandoned you, so I know it's just you versus me now!"

Lifting a brow, Zim thought to himself after hearing the human's words, _"nothing to lose?"_ Carefully, the alien teen moved towards the other teen, keeping a good distance. "What in the name of Irk are you talking about, Dib-stick?"

The human male didn't even notice he was biting his bottom lip, in attempt to hold back his tears. "Gaz…" he spat in a low raspy voice, yet it was still audible for the other teen to still hear him. As soft as Dib's vocals were, Zim heard him very clear. Inch by inch, the emerald skinned teen lowered his form towards the ground. "Because of you…Gaz is gone…..forever!" he choked, his orbs narrowing when he noticed the alien teen slowly descending. "We had a fight….but what pisses me off is that she fought for **you**!" he hissed while pointing the glass shard towards Zim. "You….sh-she actually tried to stab me in the face with a broken bottle…her own brother. Ok, a part of that was my own fault, but still! He-her own brother.."

"Yet in the end, you were the one who stabbed her" interrupted Zim.

Glass shatters onto the floor. Bright silver orbs widen and stare at the alien. By this point, Zim already had his feet firmly on the ground and was only a few feet away from the other male adolescent. Shocked, Dib took a step back, "wh-what..h-how did you….you don't know anything!" he yelled.

"Zim does not need to know anything. All Zim knows is that two days ago, the Gaz-human arrived, bleeding to death, at Zim's home." He said sternly and took a step forward. "Despite our past, Dib-stink, I understood that your human sibling had nothing to do with our business…..so of course I could not just have left her in that state" the alien male explained.

Dib sends the male extra-terrestrial an astonished look, "Wait…leave her in that state? But that would mean.."

"I saved her" finished Zim.

As soon as his back came in contact with what he assumed was a wall, Dib sunk down onto his haunches. Having caught up to the human, Zim towered over the dark clothed teen. "B-but why? What would you gain from saving her?" Dib asked softly, keeping his gaze firmly towards the ground, staring at his shoes.

Zim simply stared at the other male teen with a serious expression plastered on his face. "More than you know, Dib.." he finally answered.

"But why?! And why do you say my name normally now?!" screamed the dark clothed teen.

"Because…Zim loves her.." he sighed and shook his head while trying to correct his form of speech, "I love her."

Dib finally brought his eyes up to face the male extra-terrestrial, astonishment growing upon his visage. _"Love…is he…serious?"_ Dib asked himself mentally.

Leaning slightly towards the human, Zim reached out and offered a three digit palm once more. "Which is why I came here….to ask for a truce" he said softly, his expression placid and still maintaining his seriousness. Dib simply kept staring at the alien in silence, still flabbergasted by the whole situation. Zim released a soft sigh but kept his posture.

"You were right of the Tallest abandoning Zim, but in truth….I had always been an exile.." he began, "but that is not why Zim wishes to form a truce now." Silver orbs stare deep into pure crimsons, trying to capture them any sign of faltering, there was none. "Zim…no, I wish to do this for Gaz" with that he reached, took hold of Dib's wrist and hoisted him up onto his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ello, so sorry for the long wait!<strong>

**Work has kept me tired and drained. **

**Anywho, here is the new chapter, hope you all like it!**

**Thank you for the reviews and the loyalty. X3**


	22. Medical Lock-down?

**Medical Lock-down?**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>The household was silent. Lighting was dim. The only sound that could be heard was the pitter patters of tiny robotic feet pacing back and forth. A soft fatigued moan slurred from the slumbering earth teen, causing the pattering to stop. The bed rustled before going silent once more. Light azure orbs gazed at the sleeping human. Surprisingly, the normally hyperactive S.I.R. Unit stayed silent and continued on with its pacing gestures once it assumed the violette was back in deep sleep.<p>

Weary orbital lids soon began to flutter open when sensitive temple drums picked up on the sound of pattering. Her lips parted to release another soft moan, causing the patter to stop once more.

"Gir, is that you?" a rasp fem voice called out.

Within seconds, a tiny form leapt and landed next to the laying teen, causing her to flinch with a wince. "Good morning scary lady!" squealed the little unit. Slowly, the groggy teen sat up, reaching up to stroke are her temple.

"Morning?" She pivots her crown to see a small but obvious clock device upon the night stand next to them. "Gir, it's almost midnight.." she groaned.

Turning its head towards the clock, the little android giggled, "oh yeeeeeaaaaaah…" with that, it hopped off the bed and took off out the room, the room door shutting behind it.

With slow cautious motions, the violet haired teen edged her way to the edge of the bed. Sitting at the edge, she finally oscillated her amber orbs to notice, aside for the android, another was missing. "Hey computer, where did Zim go?" she asked while attempting to stand.

Placid, yet obviously bored sounding vocals replied, "My guesses are he went to the Membrane house….he seemed rather…angry."

A sudden gasp escaped the fem teen as she rose without thinking. "What?! That stupid.." not wasting time to finish her sentence, the earth teen clumsily made her way to the alien's closet and began rummaging through his clothing.

"Umm…" a portion of the ceiling slides open before a similar looking camera lens from earlier lowers and moves to hover above the dressing teen. "What are you doing?"

Not answering the disembodied vocalism, Gaz pulled on a black 'Metallica' shirt, which was two sizes too big, as she made her way towards the room door. Reaching for the latch, she was stunned when said latch refused to budge. "What the….computer, open the door!"

"No can do….master ordered me to keep an eye on you, and the last thing I need is you reopening your stitches and me being yelled at for it" remarked the bodiless vocals. "In my opinion, you shouldn't even be up.." it added.

Gaz released an irritable groan before pounding the door with a closed fist. "And for all we know Zim and my brother could be killing eachother! Now let me out!" she demanded. Disorientation and dizziness soon took over the teen's aching head. Leaning against the door, she slid to the bottom of the frame; faint breaths of labor straining pass her lips.

"See? You're still not well enough to be up and about.." with that saying, two robotic clawed arms descended from the ceiling as they attempted to aid the struggling teen back on her feet.

Stubbornly, Gaz smacked the arms away from her figurine. "I'm fine! And I hardly doubt that Zim would order you to hold me prisoner here….now…open…the…door.." she practically hissed towards the optic lens.

A hefty sigh whisked through the empty spaced room. "Not a prisoner…he just wants you to be safe…plus I wouldn't want all his handy work going to waste after the time her spent closing the wound" said the bodiless vocals.

"_Wait…handy work?"_ thought the earth fem for a moment.

The giant orbital lens soon maneuvered in front of the human teen. "Y'know…Irkens are not exactly meant to be qualified for performing medical treatment, much less on another species," said the giant robotic ocular. "In fact…I myself found it quite weird….when I noticed master Zim installing earthling medical equipment down in the lab. The Irken race is not known for receiving any form of injury or damage. And for those who do get injured, specified technology is used in those departments."

Dull amber-pigmented orbs gazed at the giant lens with awe. "So you're saying…he literally took care of me all on his own?"

"Well, I did assist a little….but yeah."

Tilting her crown from the giant lens, she released an exhausting sigh. "Fine you win..but can't I at least leave the room? It's kinda stuffy in here.." she asked, bringing her attention back to the hovering optical orb.

A silent pause, but in a short few seconds, Gaz heard a mechanical click come from the door behind her frame.

A soft guffaw escaped the violet haired teen as a mechanical limb helped her get to her feet. "Relax, it's not like I'm capable of climbing out the windows anyway," she comically joked as she opened the door.

"It doesn't matter, I locked those the moment the room was unlocked," responded the robotic vocaloids. Rolling her orbs at the computer's personal comeback joke, the earth teen stepped out of the room, a mechanical appendage still keeping her balanced.

Gaz roamed the ex-invader's household for what felt like hours. It was not long before she found herself down in the lab, wrapped in a blanket; courtesy of computer's claim of it being cold down the said lab. Wondering further, the gothic violette soon came to a halt when she spotted a steel table with what seemed like dried crimson fluids encrusted upon it. Pivoting her frame towards it, she stepped closer. A hand pokes through the blanket before reaching over to brush over the encrusted hue. "Is this….my blood?" she asked, mainly herself, in a soft tone.

Before anything could answer her, a sudden gleeful screech echoed throughout the lab, startling her. "Gir?" Within seconds, a steel-hued blur rushed passed from behind her.

"WHEEEEEEE! Scary lady better noooooooow!" The S.I.R. Unit rushed over to a desk with giant monitor screens hovering over it. Climbing upon the controls, the robotic unit began dashing back and forth, it's miniature feet stepping upon multiple buttons, causing the monitors to come to life.

"Gir! Get down from there…what if Zim comes…and….yells…" her thoughts soon fell to a blank when something abnormal popped up on the monitors. _"Blueprints…our planets." _Then, something displayed on the second monitor, sent chills rising up her spine._ "…what the hell is this?.." _she gaped, an astonished expression upon her visage. "Computer….what is all this? Is that….our..is that Mars?" she asked.

For a moment, no answer came.

"Computer! What the fuck is all this?!"

"I'm afraid…I'm not authorized to explain this…" the bodiless vocals finally answered. "You'll have to ask…master."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey folks! Sorry for the long ass wait! Been working on other stories, drawing, and<strong>

**not to mention job/school. Any-who, this story LIVES! Had a bit of a hold up, but I'm back**

**and here you go. New chapter. =D**

**Also, I'm trying to change my paragraph placements with 'line separation' so that the reading may seem less painful and ****less bunched up. XD**

**Thank you for the suggestion: _LittleEnglishLass_ ^ ^ Much obliged and appreciated!**


	23. Irken Redemption (Pt 1)

**Irken Redemption**

**(Part 1)**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>Hours passed since Zim's departure from his own home and the events at the Membrane household. Hours since Gaz found what seemed to be a diabolical plot hidden within the Irken's lab.<p>

An audible click of a door opening echoed throughout the dull lit household of the mentioned Irken. After a few seconds of the latch jiggling, the door finally opened. A tall masculine silhouette enters the sullen household.

"Gir?" the masculine Irken called out while closing the door behind his slender physique. When no answer was received, the alien teen called out again.

"Computer, where is Gir? He in the room with the Gaz-human? How is she?" he bombarded with several questions before a severed voice finally replied.

"Yes and no master….he's downstairs in the lab with the human girl" it answered.

Hearing this, the alien gleefully headed towards the elevator with haste.

"Master…"

The extra-terrestrial stood by the elevator after pressing the button while carefully beginning to remove his disguise. Slipping off his wig, a pair of melanoid-chromed antennae elevate at the calling of his title. "Hm?"

"The human girl…she has seen the plans" informed the bodiless vocals.

The half-disguised alien gave a sudden jolt after hearing those unexpected words. As the elevator doors slid open, a frustrated sigh whisked through the alien teen's emerald lips.

Down in the lab, Zim stepped out from the elevator, slowly peeling off the last of his human disguise. As he stepped forward and oscillated his visual orbs of sanguine coloration around the darken room, he still saw no sign of either the android or Gaz. Moving about, he caught sight of the medical table on the far side. Being sure to keep his vigilance still keen, Zim cautiously ambulated towards the table.

Without warning, something shot out from a dim-lit portion of the room and collided with the alien's skull. The said Irken releases a yowl and steps away from the table, rubbing his sore temple. "What the Irk was that?!" he hissed before bringing up his crimson orbs and meeting a pair of anger filled amber-elapsed ones.

"Gaz-human! How dare you hurt Zim, your love-pig?!"

"Love-pig my ass you bastard!" she practically huffed before pirouetting her frame to throw another piece of Irken equipment towards the Irken brute.

Crimson orbs widen before the alien quickly maneuvered into a ducking posture to avoid being clobbered again. The sudden actions finally got to the violet-haired teen; before she could reach out for another item, Gaz felt her legs finally give out beneath her feeble weight.

"Gaz!" Zim rushes over to the faling earth-teen and manages to catch her before her feeble figurine collided with the tile-like surface. Zim winces from his own physique meeting the title, but brushes it off. Despite her weakened state, the amethyst hair-chromed fem begins to thrash until finally wrenching herself free from the alien's grasp.

"Get off and get away from me Zim!" she hollered while staggering back onto her feet impotently.

Zim watched sympathetically with confusion as the struggling human girl hoisted herself up, using the nearby medical table as her leverage. He soon stands as well, but maintained his distance.

"For Irken sake, Gaz, what's this about?! You shouldn't even be out of Zim's chamber…y-you're still injured!" he practically hissed, zipper-like teeth bared.

"As if you honestly care?" she spat in return.

Those words themselves stung Zim; he could feel his squeedily spooch tighten as his feelers lowered upon his scalp. "Of course I care…after all, Zi-nngh! **I** have done, why would **I** not care?" Judiciously, the emerald alien stepped forward.

Regaining her composure, Gaz straightened her stance, yet kept most of her weight upon the medical table. "Zim…why are you here?" she finally asked, her tones raspy with labored breaths.

Zim discreetly admitted the question caught him off guard, thus he couldn't find the proper terms or vocals to answer with.

"Zim! Why are you still here?" she repeated, her volume slightly lower than before. Obviously haggard, the violet haired teen began motioning her feeble frame towards the alien; a scowl still featured upon her face.

It was not long before both teens were practically inches away from each other; copper-hued orbs staring intently into bright listless rubies. Still, Zim found himself at a loss for words. Silently shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he emitted a heavy sigh. Perhaps he can play 'innocent'?

"What is this nonsense you speak? I am an exile…why else would Zi- I be here?"

"An exile huh?" It was more of a retort than an actual question. Gaz shook her head before suddenly landing a punch on the alien's chest. "An exile?! Then what's this?!" she hollered before ambling over to another table saturated in another portion of the lab. Piles of papers filled with diagrams, charts, blue-prints, and weaponry designs lay sprawled all over. Arriving at the table, Gaz slams a hand on top and swipes them off, sending most flying and scattering all over the ground. Most landed at Zim's feet.

"Umm..those are—"

"And what's that?" she cut him off to soon point up towards a large scaled blue-print hanging not too far above them. From what the earth-teen was able to make out, it was the inner design of a plant saturated not too far from Earth; as if almost comparing sizes. The thought disturbed her since this planet was bigger than Earth. And below that chart was displayed another, this one showing where the 'mystery planet' was; which was directly beside, if not behind their Earth's moon.

Zim stared up at the charts, his feelers slowly deflating. "Gaz, it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it? You told me you were exiled, thus you had no reason to 'conquer' this planet, Zim! You said you gave up trying….so what the HELL are you doing with a GUN that's bigger than Earth?!" Despite her injury, Gaz stomped back towards the alien brute, seeming as if she were getting ready to hit him again.

The first did not exactly hurt Zim, but still, he did not wish for the earth-teen to harm herself further. Elevating his arms up in self-defense, he spoke with placid vocals.

"No hold on! Yes, you're correct, the plans are for a project I started on years ago…but it's not for what you think! The 'Planet Destroyer'—"

"Planet destroyer?! Zim!"

He whines, _"bad choice of words."_ Curse his liking for simple obvious titles and names.

"Well done, master.." cooed the computer.

"Shut up!" he hissed before returning his attention to Gaz. "Gaz listen! Ok, yes, the planet beside you Earth's moon is a 'gun'. It has enough power to destroy an entire planet if given the proper coordinates. BUT, I would never use it on Earth!"

Her brow rose, as if daring the alien teen to try weaseling his way out of this. "Then what is it for, if not for **this** planet?"

In a ministering manner, the masculine alien reached forward to gently stroke at the earth-teen's shoulders, wishing to calm her. "I will tell you…but you have to trust me" he responded; his vocals accumulating a placid serious tone.

The amethyst haired teen was still feeling pugnacious about the whole thing. Keeping her scowl, she carefully crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the alien masculine to start explaining. Zim himself emitted a sigh of relief when he witnessed the violent dame's gestures. Inhaling a deep breath, he began.

"Alright…it happened almost 3 years ago.."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my effing god, I'm so sorry for this long ass update! <strong>

**I have been stuck as to where this was going since I didn't expect my ZAGR story to go on for this long.**

**Anyway, found my motivation, found my mojo, typing up the next chapter right up. This was**

**meant to go on a bit longer, but I figured you guys waited long enough and again I apologize for it. **

**So in conclusion, I split the chapters into two. I'm hoping to finish the second part by tonight if not tomorrow!**

**Until then, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Sorry again for the wait. **

**I appreciate the patience and loyalty of my readers.**


	24. Irken Redemption (Pt 2)

**Irken Redemption**

**(Part 2)**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>~~Flash-Back~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Having been filled with the truth of his exile, Zim sullenly sat at his desk in silence. The series of truth and lies still eating him up from the inside, and the utter turmoil invading his unstable mind. It had been a year since he was told, but the pain, emptiness, and distraught still clouded him. In the languishing atmosphere of his lab, he sulked. A heavy sigh soon emitted from his partially parted emerald lips before shifting within his seat, feelers deflating.<p>

"Master, incoming transmission" a mechanical voice suddenly erupted from the silence.

"Transmission? The Tallest?!" he practically leapt from his chair and ran to the largest screen in his lab.

"Actually no, it's Tak" corrected the bodiless voice.

Feelers elevated at the mention of said familiar name. _"Tak? Why is she contacting me?"_ thought the alien. "Put her through!" he soon ordered.

As orders, the large screen lit up, soon displaying an image of a short statured muliebrous Irken; long lashes, curled feelers, and bright amethyst orbs. "_She hasn't changed a bit"_, smirked the ruby-eyed brute, taking pride in his vertical growth. "Tak, what is it you want?"

"Well you're still rude as usual….and tall?"

Again, Zim chuckled.

"Hmph! Anyway, I don't 'ave much tiome! Zim, whot Oi'm about to tell you is REALLY important, so TRY to stay focus!" she hissed through her zipper teeth; emphasizing on the word 'try'.

Lifting a brow, the Zim decided to humor the female Irken for once and responded with a simple nod of his dome.

"Zim, the Tallest 'ave issue a massive take-over for your planet!"

"What?! Wait…so..so the Tallest are coming? To help me invade? They're—"

"NO YOU-" inhaling a deep breath, the Irken dame composed herself, "they wish to take-over, suck the planet dry of its resources, along with snacks, and convert it!"

Hearing this, Zim's visage had practically paled, especially when hearing the term 'convert'. "What do you mean?"

"I **mean**, the Tallest STOLE my plan after my failed attempt to kill you and take your planet myself. The Tallest have spent a long time going over your reports of this Earth. They found the planet's huge resources plentiful to their satisfaction."

"But they can't want to take-over just fot the snacks?! What then, will they leave?!" he bellowed towards the screen.

Tak shook her head, curled feelers suddenly laying flat upon her scalp. "No Zim, they plan on converting it into the next Food Courtia" she finished, a sense of discreet dread in her tones.

"Next 'Food Courtia'…but they can't! The entire planet consists of water, which by the way is flipping ACID to us! How on Irk—"

"They're going to drain the planet dry before the conversion" she cut him off with a stern set of vocals.

It was at that moment Zim's orbs widen to the size of saucers. "Dr-drain the planet…b-but….that's the planet's life source! It'll die!"

"Do you 'onestly think they care about that, Zim?" she retorted. "All the Tallest want is the planet's resource of snacks. They'll probably enslave some humans…but yes. The humans will all die out within a year or less after the take-over is complete."

Zim lowered his head in thought, resting it over his folded hands while his elbows rested on the surface of his desk. He had not even noticed his 3-digit fingers clawing against the rubber of his gloves. "Tak…" he called, slowly raising his head to look back up at the screen, "why go all out to tell me this?" His narrowed orbs held suspicion towards the female Irken. "What's it to you what happens to this plant? Now that I know the Tallest's plan…all I have to do is leave."

"Would you really, Zim?"

"…"

Releasing a sigh, Tak averted her gaze from the screen. "If you must know…Oi've been keeping contact with someone on Earth" she began softly, "Oi guess you can say…we've grown close."

Zim had to admit, he found himself baffled. He never would have guessed the Irken he marked as a temporary rival would confess to such an intimate secret. Tilting his crown to the side, Zim kept eyeing her suspiciously. "Close huh?" he began, "But that's not possible. The only human I can guess you would stay in contact is…" his ruby-like orbs suddenly widen, "DIB?!"

It was faint to the unkeen eyes, but the male Irken could have sworn he saw a tinge of dark green blush appearing on the Irken dame's visage. "Oh my Irk, you—"

"Zim, that doesn't matter! All that matters is that in a few months from now, the Nirvana will be 'eading your way with a large fleet of Irken war-ships! You 'ave to get the 'umans prepared!"

"Pfft, prepared?! Are you kidding?! As if the humans will listen to me…and why even me?! Why not Dib since you two seem to so clo-"

"Because knowing Dib's 'yper mentality, 'e may blow things out of proportion and could get 'imself into trouble if not blow things up" she interrupted.

Zim hummed, but nodded his dome in agreement. But still, this made no sense. Raising his head to gaze up at the female Irken, Zim narrowed his orbs. "Few months…that's almost two to three years in earth time."

"Which gives you a bit of a 'eadstart, doesn't it?" chuckled the Britished accented Irken dame. It was a rare thing to hear from her, but still. Hearing all this, im found himself feeling apprehensive and dare he say, nervous for once.

"For someone who despised me…you're really putting a lot on my shoulders" he commented lowly, "why?"

"Because you're the only Irken insane enough to pull off something" she responded to him, " And Zim..for some awkward reason, Oi 'ad a feeling you would not refuse."

Zim soon spun around in his chair, no longer facing the large screen as he fell into a world of thought. "This won't be easy."

"Oi'll 'elp in anyway Oi can" called the female Irken.

Spinning back around, Zim stood up from his chair, absent mindedly revealing his true length in height. And from the expression the amethyst-orbed Irken featured, Zim could tell she was impressed. But he will gloat about this later. "Just keep me posted and up-to-date on any changes the Tallest may do, and…I need you to help me locate an inhabit planet" he informed the muliebrous Irken.

Nodding her head in response, Tak reaches over to the side of the screen before saying, "Farewell Zim, Oi'll do what Oi can on my parts." And with that, the screen went black. Once the transmission cut, Zim fell back into a chair and exhaled a held breath.

"Master?"

"Computer…I need you to locate the signal that Dib-stink used years ago to contact the Plookesians and recast it. If they reply, send a transmission to their ship." Zim suddenly leans forward, causing the leathery chair to squeak before her turns to face the screen once more. Reaching over, he presses something which turns the monitor on. "I'm going to need a gun from them" he adds. He soon rises up from his chair and ambles to another portion of the lab with haste steps.

"Yes sir" the bodiless vocals replied, surprisingly with no sign of argument or attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>~~End of Flash-Back~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Sorry, I semi-lied. ; w ;<strong>

**Turns out I had to split this into 3 parts!**

**But hope you guys like the update!**

**Reviews/comments/feed-backs are all loved and encouraged.**

**Until the next chapter!**


	25. Irken Redemption (Pt 3)

**Irken Redemption**

**(Part 3)**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>Gaz stared but listened in disbelief as the Irken teen spoke about the events that took place not too long ago. She was indeed mesmerized.<p>

"And true to Tak's words, the Nirvana came. Luckily, the gun was completed by that time."

"So…what did you do?" asked Gaz.

The Irken simply chuckled before raising an imaginary brow. "What do you think? I threatened to destroy their planet unless they turned around and aborted the take-over for earth….course they didn't believe me at first. So I had to do a little demonstration."

At this, the amethyst haired girl elevated her own brow. "What kind of 'demonstration'?"

Sheepishly, Zim scratched the back of his head before replying with a light mumble, "I…well..I sorta blew up Saturn."

"ZIM!"

"Kidding! Kidding! It was a planet far our beyond the earth's regions! Totally uninhabited by any life form," he assured. "Soon as the Tallest saw that, they turned tail and ran back to the Irken Empire. After a couple of days, they sent me a final transmission, claiming that Earth is no longer on their 'take-over' board, nor on their 'protection treaty'."

"Protection treaty? The hell does that mean?"

"It means, we're free game to any other alien race who tries to attack or take over Earth.." the male extra-terrestrial sneers sinisterly, "I'd like to see them try."

Gaz was flabbergasted. "Wait so, you basically threatened to destroy your own planet? That's….kinda.."

"Kinda what?" Zim pried.

"Well…it's your home planet, right? You would actually choose destroying your own planet just to protect this one…a planet you hate?"

Zim stayed silent and pondered for a moment, his three digit hand stroking over his chin. "Didn't you like…have friend there?" he hears Gaz question, which grabs his attention. Fully facing her now, he slowly reaches over and commences to stroke over her soft cheek with his three digit hand. He soon sends her a placid seeming smile. "Actually, it was irrelevant to have friends within the Irken Empire. We all mainly saw each other as competitors than friends," he sullenly explained, "so…Zim never really had friends…until I came here."

Gaz could feel warmth invading her pearl-hued visage due to the alien's affectionate touch. As angry as she still was with Zim, her hands reaches up to caress his. For a few minutes both remained like that, staring at each other in placid silence. Finally, Gaz pulls her hand off and inhales a breath. "So, how were you able to help me anyway? I'm surprised you just didn't take the opportunity to dissect me," she chuckled.

The alien's feelers rose upwards as his eyes widened. Gaz had to admit, the expression was priceless. "Y-you wound Zim! How can you even consider Zim doing such a thing?!" he blurted after placing a three digit hand over his chest, obviously pretending to be insulted by the earth teen's assumption. At last, Gaz couldn't hold it in any longer. A series of guffaws escaped her lips, course she soon regretted it when pain struck her and seized her laughing. Zim was by her side in seconds.

"Here, let's get you back to bed," he said softly, not even waiting for a consented response; but Gaz gave none. Willingly, she allows herself to be scooped up into the masculine alien's arms and carried off to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, the amethyst haired girl found herself neatly tucked back in the alien's makeshift bed. A tint of rouge covers her face as a certain alien smoothes his emerald hands over her wound. With care, Zim commenced to fix the bandages before purposely lingering the tips of his fingers over her delicate skin.<p>

"I still don't know how, of all things, you know how to heal a wound. That of a human, no less," Gaz chuckled.

Slowly, Zim pulled his fingers away, allowing them to caress upwards. Despite his silence, Gaz did not miss the mischievous grin while said hands continued to move upwards.

"Hands, space boy.." was all the earth teen huffed, yet her smile did not falter.

Hearing her allocution, however playful as they were, the alien pouted but did as he was told. The pouty expression did not last though, for Zim was soon grinning, zipper-like teeth featured and all. "If you must know, my little love-pig, Zim has been attending medical schooling for the past couple of years."

Elevating a brow, Gaz scoffed, "that's impossible. We're still only in high school."

"Simply because Zim attends this 'high school' does not mean I'm incapable of attending others….don't forget human, I'm a genius compared to those of your planet," he sneered.

Gaz could pick up on that snooty attitude a mile away. Such pride he was accumulating. 'Cocky bastard..' she thought to herself. But she had to admit, it was impressive hearing about the insane alien's choice of career; but at the same time it frightened her.

"I really don't understand you, Zim. You claimed to hate this planet…yet you save it. You claim to hate 'humans'…yet, here you are, learning to become something that saves human lives.." she spoke out, all this time not averting her gaze from the alien.

During the whole time the amethyst haired girl was speaking, Zim had settled his hand under his chin, nodding to each statement she was pointing out. His lips stretched flat while his ruby orbs gave off a stoic yet of 'bored' impression. When her talking ended, he merely raises an imaginary brow and holds out the hand that was under his chin to her. "And the Gaz-human finds this to be wrong of Zim?" he finally asks her.

Gaz finds herself at a lost for a moment. The question caught her off guard. "Well…no! But..it's…it's just not like you, Zim," she replied awkwardly.

"And exactly how much of Zim do you know?" he countered, his grin only growing wider as the 'game' progresses.

By now, Gaz was blushing a heavy shade of red. She could only stare at the alien masculine with shock. How much about the alien did she know exactly? Aside from beings her brother's 'rival' and being the weirdest 'kid' in school, she couldn't say. "I.." She was stuck, and Zim knew it.

Shaking his head while emitting a soft sigh, Zim leans in to gently press his head into the stuttering muliebrous teen's forehead. "Gaz.." he leans further in until emerald lips were pressing against pearlish-hued ones.

Lips meshed and brushed over one another passionately. Carefully, and with tender affection, the alien male motions forward into the girl's warm figurine, coaxing her to lie on her back. Instinctively, Gaz reaches up to wrap her arms around the towering alien's shoulders, slowly caressing over and around his neck to pull him into a deeper kiss. Steam vapors whisk through dancing lips before they reluctantly part. As both teens exhaled heated breaths, soft copper orbs bore into deep radiant rouge. A deep moan suddenly vibrates from the alien's partially parted lips. He had not even noticed the human's delicate hand motioning upwards to caress at one of his feelers.

"You have changed.." Gaz commented with a soft tone in her rasping voice.

Zim smirked, narrowing his eyes impishly. "A good change? Or-ooh.." damn, the human's touch cut him off. Her soft finger roamed from the tip to the very base of his feeler, lightly pressing at the stem. It was driving him insane; so intoxicating. He could feel the majority of his masculine frame trembling from the arousing sensation spreading through his entire mass. It's not the first time her feels like this, but this was far better than when Gaz arrived the first night.

"A very good change…space boy," she said softly, soon pulling the alien down to once again to press their lips together. Eager emeralds soon engulf her, earning a gasping moan from the goth. As deep moans once again vibrate through Zim's throat, his hands motion to feel over the earth teen's figurine; being keen as to avoid her wound. Zim soon breaks their lip-lock only to smooth said lips over her neck, gently gnawing at her heat insulated flesh. Another gasp escapes her; petite hands seem to smooth from the masculine neck down to his torso, soon stopping at his hips.

Deep bellows suddenly accumulate from the alien's through as he grinds downwards, earning a soft moan from Gaz. Lips still lingered and tenderly gnawed around her neck crevice. Pain was now far from her senses as the amethyst haired lass arched from the intense pressure growing between her legs. "Zim.." she gasped. Said male emits a deep guffaw as his elongated tongue slithered from her crevice and returned to its host's moist cavern, leaving behind a thin trial of saliva.

"Gaz.." he responded back, slowly planting trails of kisses from her neck until finally engulfing her lips once more. "Stay with Zim.."

It was only then did Gaz realize her eyes were closed; having been enjoying the other's endearing gestures. "W-what?"

"Stay with Z-me…come live with me" Zim repeated. He pulled away until he was now towering over the reclined earth teen.

_'Is he serious..?'_ Gaz was a bit surprised that the alien was holding onto a placid expression right now. Her tawny-hued eyes refuse to avert from the pair of bright rubies staring back with such endearing intensity. She in-takes a bit of air when a three digit hand brushes at her locks of violet.

"Do not part from Zim.." he says softly, slowly leaning into the dame's face, "I…I love you, Gaz." His vocals were deep; they sounded almost like pleading to the human's ears, and that was definitely something Zim never did.

Gaz found herself at a loss for words at the moment. She was unable to do anything except stare silently up at the alien's sullen features. At last, for what seemed like hours, but was just minutes, her pearl-like hands reach out. Both smoothly brush over the alien's cheeks before gently pulling him downwards. Her nose was mere inches away from his slightly visible nozzle; a placid simper featured on her face.

"Of course I'll stay.." she whispered before having their lips meet. With that, despite her injury, Gaz somehow manages to roll until she now hovered over the alien brute, straddling his hips. Zim's face was distorted with an emotion of shock; not to mention violently flushed. Leaning in, Gaz begins kissing his chest, taking note of his light hissing when her tongue runs across exposed emerald flesh.

"You're going to have to get use to that, Zim.." she guffawed.

Said alien only sent her a zipper-toothed grin before reaching up to smooth a single finger over her pearly lips. "I don't mind.."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THE END IS HERE!<strong>

**Heheh, I apologize for yet another long awaited chapter!**

**I wish to thank all my readers for their patience, feedback, comments, reviews, etc.**

**Don't worry, there's still ONE more chapter after this, but either way, many thanks**

**for the support and love.**

**Until the FINAL chapter! Cya then!**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gaz's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Needless to say, after all that's happen those couple of days, Zim and I got together of course. But the interesting thing really, was the series of miraculous events the followed afterwards.<p>

After a couple of weeks, my hip injury fully healed, and that's when Zim and I decided to return back to the Membrane house, er…my house. It was no surprise to find a hysterical Dib bawling in his room. Course, he became totally distraught as soon as he saw me. After we managed to calm him down, I dragged my deranged brother back into his room so we could speak in private. I knew deep down Zim didn't like that idea, but it had to be done, so I told him to just stand by the door.

After I explained to Dib about all that's happen with Zim and the Tallest, not including our 'moments' together, I was surprised as to how 'down to earth' he was acting. But when it came to the part of Zim having invited me to come live with him, Dib went a little silent. I hated anticipation, but yeah, Dib surely took his time taking this in. I was actually more surprised by the fact that he wasn't shitting a brick at the moment. In fact, he seemed more worried about my health rather than my sex-life with an alien. Watch out now, hell has frozen over. In the end, when he finally came to his senses and fully processed what I had told him, he seemed to…accept it. Like, holy shit. He was even smiling. For once, seeing him smile made me smile back. And that's when I did something I haven't done in years…I hugged him.

He was definitely shocked about that. Anyway, after our little sibling moment, we parted and exited the room to find Zim still waiting. Not saying a word, I watched as Dib made his way over to my alien boyfriend...wow, that sounds weird, but yeah, he goes over to Zim and extends a hand out to him. And here I thought my display of sisterly affection was something. Before my very eyes, Dib takes Zim's hand and shakes it, saying something about 'accepting his truce' before letting him go.

Hm, first I hear of this 'truce' thing. I will have to ask Zim about it later. But hey, at the moment, I'm not complaining. If this will keep these two knuckle-heads from trying to kill each other in the future, then who am I to complain at all? In fact, ever since then, I haven't seen the two of them fight over anything. Well, ok, there were a few times when the two would argue over Zim's open displays of affection towards me in public or during school hours. But hey, again, not complaining.

Finally, graduation day arrived; and soon after, college. Of course, Zim saw no reason as to why he should attend to college since he has already been taking classes. To this day, I'm still clueless as to how he even made the time for it. But hey, in less than a year, Zim became the most sought out D.O. doctor in the city. Dib was a bit apprehensive with the idea of a psychotic alien being a doctor, but I assured him Zim meant no harm to the human race.

Speaking of which, Dib decided to finally give up on his obsession with the paranormal. However, his interest in outer space didn't change. Dib now works for NASA and is now incorporating the majority of his studies into leading universal expeditions and explorations. He even contacted Tak, that crazed British speaking Irken, to come back to earth and help him out. Now it was my turn to question Mr. 'no fraternizing with the enemy'.

As for me, I want back into gaming; and I don't exactly mean Gameslave gaming, per se. I decided to become a graphic game designer; maybe incorporate some of my own horrific ideas for the next Gameslave versions. Zim thought my choice of career was a bit poor for my high level of intellect, but I didn't care. It's my damn life.

And Gir is still Gir, though I still do question his intelligence at times. His 'serious mode' phases have been increasing by the weeks. Zim even started to wonder, or much rather, hope that it would become permanent someday. Heh, only time will tell.

As for those Tallest guys, they never contacted planet earth again. In fact, Zim hardly spoke of them, the Nirvana, or the Irken Empire all together. I think he finally accepted the fact that some planets are just not worth taking over. I mean, why risk losing what you already have just to gain something you might THINK is better? Even Tak saw no point in that.

So here I sit, on a comfy green couch, staring at a screen featuring some weird monkey show. Zim snuggles up beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. Placidly, I glance down to see Gir happily giggling on the floor while he's playing with dolls. Don't ask where he got those from.

"I honestly don't see what he likes about this stupid show," I hear Zim mumble.

I emit a light chuckle and lean in to press my soft violet painted lips against his emerald cheek. The gesture must have caught him off guard because he was soon turning his head towards me, his cheeks a dark shade of green. "Y'know, we can always find something else to do," I suggest with a seductive purr in my vocals, hoping he'd get what I was going for. But if he missed it, well, there's also my hand smoothing up his thigh.

His feelers soon perk. I hear Zim clear his throat before he stands up off the couch and wordlessly takes my hand into his to help me up. Quietly, we both amble towards his bedroom until someone tuugs on my skirt. Looking back down, I see none other than Gir, with a huge grin on his face.

"Are we gonna go have lovies now?!" he squeals. God, this little guy really is smarter than what he gives off. I can tell just by the sound of Zim grounding his teeth that he's all flush in the face with embarrassment.

I can't help but to laugh at this though, so not like me. I reach down and pat at the robot's head with a smile still on my face. "I am," I admit, "but you…why don't you go to the kitchen? I brought Tacos."

"TACOS?!"

I wince at his screech, but hey, that sent him running. Straightening back up, I soon feel arms wrap around my lean waist.

"You brought him tacos?" whispered Zim into my ear.

I turn my entire frame around and look at him with an arched brow. "Why so surprised? I don't know about you, space boy, but I hate interruptions," I tell him as I wrap my arms around his neck. We both simultaneously sway towards the bedroom door until my back is suddenly pressed against it.

"Mmm, you have the same domineering attitude as an Irken Tallest…how tantalizing," he would practically bellowed with his husky tones.

The heat of his breath brought warmth and color to my face. It's not long before my lips are pressing into his hungrily. "I love you, Zim.." I whisper against his heated lips. As soon as those words leave my lips, I feel a smile form.

"As do I…my little love-pig," he cooed softly before forcing the door open and coaxing me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what a rush.<strong>

**My first complete story and I feel exhausted, lol**

**I wanna thank all my readers for their awesome comments, feedback, reviews.**

**I appreciate all those who 'faved' and 'followed' this story. Shame it had to come to an end but it was fun writing it.**

**I do hope to finish more of my stories, until then, y'all take care and thanks again! owo**


End file.
